


Second Time's the Charm

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: The first time Louis sees the new barista at his favourite coffee shop, he falls head over heels. The first time he takes the barista, Harry, home, they end up making something a little bit more than conversation. Suddenly, it seems to Louis that Harry is keeping secrets. He is. Two life-changing secrets. When Harry lets Louis in on these secrets, Louis needs to decide whether to let them change his life--or not.





	Second Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wherethingscomebackx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethingscomebackx/gifts).



> My thanks to [wherethingscomebackx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethingscomebackx/pseuds/wherethingscomebackx) for all the great prompts. It was very hard to pick! I hope you enjoy what I decided to try my hand at.
> 
> My thanks, also, to the best BFF ever. She beta'd the story for me, and said lovely, lovely things about it. She made me blush. I couldn't do this without her. If there are any errors left in the story, they are mine and mine alone.
> 
> I look forward to everyone's feedback. I hope you all enjoy the story!

Fridays were Louis' favourite day. From Monday through Thursday, he made coffee at home to take with him to work, but on Fridays, he allowed himself a caffeinated treat--a reward for making it through the week.

He stopped at the same Starbucks every Friday. It was just three blocks from the tube station and two blocks from the secondary school where he worked.

The baristas knew his order by now, a venti caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso. He needed all the energy he could handle to push through to the weekend.

It was a rainy Friday when he ducked under the awning and into the Starbucks to find a longer queue than usual. Fridays were often busy, to be sure, but the queue was almost through the door, and that wasn't normal. This particular branch of the chain had pretty experienced baristas on the coffee bar during rush hour.

When the queue didn't move after a full minute, Louis leaned forward to whisper to the young girl standing in front of him. "What's the deal this morning?"

The pretty redhead took her eyes off her mobile long enough to meet his gaze and say simply, "New barista."

Louis looked past the queue up to the registers. And nearly stopped breathing.

The redhead was correct. There was a new barista on the left register. Another barista--one Louis knew was called Kevin--was stood next to the new employee, guiding him through placing the customer's order. That wasn't the notable part, though. Not by a long shot. The notable part was that the new barista was easily the hottest guy Louis had ever been privileged to lay eyes on.

New Barista was probably a little younger than Louis was himself, maybe twenty-three, twenty-four. He had dark curls all piled up in a bun atop his head. Louis had a thing for guys with long hair. It was hard to tell what colour New Barista's eyes were, but Louis could tell they were light, either blue or green, and they seemed to be incredibly kind, even from afar. Hard to miss--or resist--were the crater-sized dimples which appeared in New Barista's cheeks when he smiled at the customer he was serving. Louis' knees felt a little weak at the sight.

Louis stared at New Barista for the entire four customers ahead of him in the queue. Luckily, New Barista had too much on his hands to notice Louis' scrutiny.

As Louis finally moved up to the register for his turn, he was able to read New Barista's name tag. Harry. A beautiful name for a beautiful man.

"Hi," Harry began. "Sorry for the wait. New here. What can I get for you today?"

Louis was so taken with Harry's deep, slow voice that it rendered him momentarily speechless. He didn't remember the last voice he'd found so soothing.

"Sir?" Harry prompted.

Louis shook himself from his reverie. "I'm sorry. Venti caramel macchiato with an extra shot, please."

Kevin showed Harry the proper keystrokes to place Louis' order. "Will that be all for today?" Harry asked when he was done entering Louis' drink into the system.

"Could I also get a croissant?" Louis spontaneously inquired. He didn't usually get more than his coffee, but he wasn't quite yet ready to give Harry up to the person behind him.

"Absolutely. Heated?" Harry inquired in that smooth, low voice Louis was already half in love with.

"Yes, please," Louis replied with a grateful smile.

"You got it." Harry beamed back at Louis, and the croissant had already paid for itself before Louis even handled it. "Anything else?"

Louis shook his head. "No, thanks."

"Name for the order?" Harry requested. It was at this moment that Louis realised Harry's eyes were green. A beautiful, deep green. "Sir?" Harry interrupted his study of Harry's eyes.

"Yes," Louis answered, forcing himself to remain present.

"Your name? For the order?" Harry repeated his query.

"Lou--Louis," he supplied.

Harry continued to grin widely. "Well, Lou-Louis, that'll be six pounds fifty-two," Harry said.

Louis couldn't bring himself to be even a little annoyed that Harry teased him. He just smiled at Harry again instead, holding his mobile up to the scanner to pay with his app. "Thanks."

Reluctantly, then, he moved away to await his order. He kept one eye on Harry for the rest of his time in the shop, and only left when his drink and pastry were ready because he didn't want to be fired. It was a hard decision, however. A really hard decision.

* * *

The following week, Louis broke his personal rule and went to Starbucks every day for coffee. He didn't even try to convince himself it was for any other reason than Harry, the new barista.

Each day, Harry was pleasant and sweet. He remembered Louis' order, and if he spotted him waiting in the queue, he would have him rung up without Louis ever having to say a word at the register. The cups always said "Lou-Louis."

By Harry's second Friday at the coffee shop, Louis had built up enough courage to go ahead and ask Harry out, figuring he had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

As had become customary over the last few days, by the time it was Louis turn to give his order, Harry was smiling at him and saying, "Six fifty-two, please."

As Louis held up his app to the scanner, he pulled in a deep breath and went for it. "So, Harry, what would you say to a coffee after work today?" He grinned in what he hoped came across as a winning way.

Harry wrinkled his nose and smirked. "Coffee? Really, Lou-Louis?"

Louis's grin grew wider. "Okay, how about a beer?"

Executing a sharp nod, Harry said, "That I can do."

"What time do you get off?" Louis asked, knowing they needed to make their plan quickly; a queue was building up behind him.

"Before you, I'm sure," Harry replied. "I'm off at two."

"Meet you at the pub down on the corner at four-thirty?" Louis suggested.

" _The Mermaid_?" Harry confirmed they were thinking of the same pub.

Louis nodded.

"I'll have about an hour," Harry said.

"Only an hour? It's Friday, Harry," Louis protested.

"Take it or leave it," Harry lobbed back, already waving the person behind up to take their order.

"I'll take it," Louis agreed.

"See you there," Harry concluded, shooting Louis one more smile before attending to his next customer.

Louis immediately began counting the hours.

* * *

The minute the bell rang signifying the end of the school day, Louis hurried his students out. Being the start of the weekend meant most of the kids were more than ready to go. He placated the rest with promises that the auditions for the spring musical would be soon and vows that he was not failing anyone for missing a few homework assignments.

When the last student exited his classroom, Louis pulled on his light jacket and headed off for _The Mermaid_. He was beyond excited for his date with Harry, not wanting to waste a single moment of the short time Harry had promised him.

Harry was waiting for him at the pub, sitting at a corner table, two pints already on the table in front of him. Louis felt a smile split his face when Harry stood up and grinned at him, gesturing to the empty seat he'd left for Louis.

Louis slipped his jacket off, sat down, and took a sip of his pint, sighing at the taste. "Just what I needed."

Harry's grin grew wider. "Long week?"

"They're all long weeks," Louis answered.

"So, what is it you do?" Harry asked, picking up his own pint to take a sip.

"I teach drama over at the secondary school," Louis replied.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I would not have guessed that."

"Why not?" Louis countered.

Harry shrugged. "Not sure. I thought you might be more of a science-y kind of person, or maybe maths."

Louis could not help but chuckle. "Not even close. I was bottom in maths."

Harry smirked. "Were you now?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "You have a dirty mind." He paused for just a moment. "Not that I mind."

It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"What about you? Do you do something else when you're not barista-ing at Starbucks?" Louis asked.

If Louis didn't miss his guess, Harry squirmed just a little in his seat before straightening up and answering, "I'm working on it. I finished school not long ago, and I'm trying to decide what I want to do next. Making coffee gives me plenty of time to think. One of these days, I'll come up with a plan that will work."

Louis sensed there was a lot more to Harry's story, but he didn't know him well enough to push for much more, so he simply nodded his understanding and added, "Well, I'm very glad you decided to get your thinking time in at my Starbucks."

An adorable blush crept up Harry's cheeks.

"Do you have some kind of dream job, something you'd do if money wasn't an issue?" Louis inquired.

"Well, I love music. When I was younger, I thought about trying to become a singer-songwriter," Harry revealed. "Who knows? Maybe one day I'll be in a position to give that a shot."

"You sing?" Louis' interest was immediately piqued.

Harry nodded. "I do."

"You must let me hear you sometime," Louis insisted.

"Maybe," Harry said hesitantly. "I don't just sing for anybody these days."

Louis grinned at Harry's words. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not just anybody, then."

For the second time since they'd met up, Harry smirked. "You're not?"

"Nope," Louis responded, popping his 'p.' "I am someone who has worked many years with musical theatre, so I have experience. I am a connoisseur of excellent music."

"Well, in that case… I will give that some consideration," Harry promised.

Louis was just about to say something else when the doors to the pub swung open and about twenty men and women poured in, clearly all out together to celebrate the start of the weekend. It quickly became very hard to hear anything.

Louis leaned over, gesturing toward Harry's ear. Harry got it and leaned in so Louis could shout over the new crowd. "This is insane. Want to go back to my place to talk some more? It's not far."

Harry leaned back and tapped his wrist before leaning back forward to shout back, "I'm…meant to…meet with my sister at six."

Louis leaned back himself and put on a pout he was pretty sure could win him an Oscar. "Please?" He was certain Harry would get his intention, even with all the noise.

Harry sat still for just a moment, an array of emotions running across his face in a very short time. Louis definitely caught a hint of guilt, and maybe a little worry, then he held up a finger indicating Louis should wait.

Louis watched as Harry withdrew his mobile from his back pocket and typed something in. It only took a moment for him to read something coming through, then type something else. Finally he returned his phone to his pocket and gave Louis a thumbs up.

Feeling a bit triumphant, Louis grinned over at Harry before taking one more sip of his beer and standing up to shrug his jacket back on. Harry followed suit, and they headed out of the pub.

It was quiet outside, the change somewhat shocking after the noise inside.

"That's a lot of people all going to happy hour at once," Harry noted.

"Seriously," Louis agreed. "So, you're okay with heading back to my place?"

"My sister gave me another hour," Harry said. "So, yeah, sure."

Louis smiled. "Good. I'm really enjoying myself."

Harry blushed again. "Me, too. It's…been a while."

"I'm just two tube stops away," Louis revealed. "Shall we…?"

"We shall."

Louis led the way the three blocks to the underground stop. Being rush hour, there was a train right away, and in what seemed no time at all, Louis was pulling out the keys to his flat and letting Harry in.

"Excuse the mess," Louis begged as Harry stepped through the door, already pulling his jacket off.

Louis hung his own jacket on the rack gifted to him by his sister Lottie, then took Harry's to hang right next to it.

Harry took a moment to take in the flat, from the couch in the lounge with a throw blanket crumpled on one side and pillows piled in the middle, to the open kitchen on the right, with its pots and pans on the stove and a sink with just a few dishes in it.

Harry shrugged. "Looks okay to me."

Louis inwardly sighed with relief, then hurried to the couch to pick up the throw blanket, throwing it onto the nearby easy chair. He then gestured widely to the couch. "Sit?"

Harry ambled over and took a seat where Louis suggested, bouncing a few times to get comfortable.

"Would you like a drink?" Louis offered. "I have beer, Coke, water, tea, coffee."

"Water would be great," Harry stated.

Louis retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge, then returned to the lounge, handing off one of the bottles to Harry before sitting down next to him, twisting the top off his own water and taking a sip.

"Have you lived here long?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Just a couple years," Louis answered. "I used to live in a house with a couple other lads, but that got to be a bit much, so I got a place of my own."

"I just got my own place for the first time ever," Harry told him. "Kinda scary being responsible for a place by myself."

"It is quite the commitment, isn't it?" Louis commented.

"I really need to make it work, so I'll figure it out."

"Who were you living with before?" Louis asked.

"My mum," Harry said. "But it was time to get out and try things on my own."

"It's hard being on your own, especially at first." Louis spoke from experience. "It's worth it, though. It's amazing having a space that's all your own, no one to mess with your things and all. You have siblings. You know what I'm talking about."

Harry nodded, but he offered nothing else. It was almost as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Louis was deeply curious about the things Harry wasn't saying. He knew, however, that it was not yet his place to pry.

"Since we were so rudely interrupted by the Happy Hour Crowd before I could ask, tell me more about your music," Louis requested. "What's it like?"

Harry smiled softly. "I guess it's influenced by the music I grew up listening to. Fleetwood Mac, Queen, David Bowie."

"A seventies vibe, then?" Louis confirmed.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going for." Harry uncapped his bottle and took a swig. "I'm looking forward to getting back to it. It's been a while.”

"I'm serious when I say I want to hear you sing," Louis said. "I'll bet you're amazing."

"You barely know me. You can't know that," Harry protested.

Louis shook his head slowly. "I don't know how or why, but I just feel like I know you. Like we have some kind of...connection."

Harry paused for a moment of thought then confessed, "I kind of feel that, too. It's why I decided to come home with you. Even if it is a bit scary."

"Scary scary or excited scary?" Louis wanted to know.

"Excited scary. Definitely."

Louis couldn't help himself. He moved forward into Harry's space and with absolutely no preamble, kissed him.

Thankfully, Harry did not pull away. To the contrary, he matched Louis point for point, seemingly equally as taken with Louis as Louis was with Harry.

The kiss started off fairly chaste, as many first kisses do, but it moved on to passionate, then became dirty in what must have been record time. Harry's tongue was deft and sent shockwaves down Louis' spine.

They only separated when each of them needed air.

Breathing heavily, Louis said, "Yeah, there's definitely a connection."

"I'll say," Harry agreed.

The minute Louis caught his breath, he moved in for another kiss. Harry appeared to be right on board with that plan.

Louis couldn't help it. His trousers were too tight. He slid his hands down and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Harry backed up the instant the sound of the zipper echoed in the room.

"Louis…." Harry started.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Louis said. "Just getting a little tight down here."

Harry looked down and admitted, "Over here, too."

"We could do something about that," Louis pointed out lasciviously.

To Louis' surprise, Harry nodded. Not that Louis was displeased with Harry's response, but he did not peg Harry as a first date sex guy.

His surprise must have shown on his face, because Harry sheepishly offered in explanation, "It's been a long time."

"Then I am more than happy to help," Louis told him. He followed up with a question. "Top or bottom?"

"Bottom?"

"I can work with that," Louis assured him.

"Do you have a condom?" Harry checked.

Blushing, Louis reached underneath the sofa cushions and pulled out a foil packet. 

Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked, but then grabbed Louis' collar and yanked Louis forward for another crushing kiss.

Everything that followed was a blur. They kissed a little more, then stripped down to nothing. Louis extracted a tube of lubricant from the same location where he'd retrieved the condom. He wasted no time, then, in prepping Harry.

Harry gave himself over to Louis with abandon. He opened up easily, and took Louis with no resistance. Louis set a pounding rhythm, Harry matching him thrust for thrust. They came, Harry first, Louis seconds later.

They collapsed onto the couch side by side, spent, but completely sated.

Once he caught his breath, Harry commented, "I don't usually do this."

Louis shook his head. "Well, even if that's true, you're very good at it."

Louis looked over in time to see Harry blush at the compliment before reaching down to retrieve his phone from his jeans, gasping at the time. "Shit! I have to go." He wasted no time standing to throw his clothes back on.

Following suit, Louis dressed again. "Maybe we can do this again some time."

Stopping mid-fastening of his belt, Harry looked right into Louis' eyes. "I'd like that."

Louis smiled and buttoned up his trousers, then moved in the direction of the door.

Harry slipped on his shoes and shoved his mobile into his pocket, stepping up to Louis' side. "Sorry to leave so quickly. I promised my sister…."

Shaking his head for the second time in just a few minutes, Louis opened the door for Harry. "I completely understand. You told me you didn't have very long."

"See you at the shop?" Harry checked.

"Absolutely." Louis took a chance and leaned forward to kiss Harry's cheek.

Harry was grinning as he walked through the door.

As far as Louis was concerned, the date had been a success. And then some.

* * *

Unfortunately, the only time they got to see each other for the next several weeks was when Louis got his morning coffee. Rehearsals for Louis' drama students' play kept him both busy and exhausted. When the weekends arrived, Harry had to beg off doing something, citing family obligations. Louis didn't think Harry was avoiding him. He seemed genuinely sad to have to turn Louis down.

They traded quick, amiable conversation when Louis placed his order. After all, it had not taken long for the other baristas to recognise that if Louis was in the queue, Harry was to be allowed to take his order.

Finally, almost four weeks from the day on which they'd had their first impassioned date, Harry shyly told Louis he was free all of the coming weekend and wanted to know if Louis was likewise free. Louis was thrilled to report that indeed he was. The play had gone off with nary a hitch, so he was able to relax.

They made plans to meet at Louis' for lunch and, maybe, a movie on Saturday afternoon.

Harry showed up on time, dressed immaculately in a pair of black jeans and a white button-up shirt. He looked wildly anxious, but Louis just chalked that up to second date nerves. He ushered Harry in and directed him to slip off his shoes and hang his jacket on the coat rack just inside the door.

Next, Louis guided Harry into the lounge, offering him a seat on the same sofa on which they had connected so passionately a month earlier. Harry sat and immediately began to twiddle his thumbs.

Louis put a safe amount of distance between himself and Harry when he took his own seat, not wanting to crowd him when it was obvious he was uneasy.

"So, I don't cook, so I bought stuff we can make sandwiches with," Louis told Harry. "I figured we can just play the rest of the afternoon by ear. Sound okay?"

Harry nodded. "Sounds good."

"Are you hungry now, or do you want to wait? I'm cool with either," Louis assured him.

"We could try lunch," Harry replied.

Louis smiled and stood. "Right this way."

Harry rose and followed Louis into the kitchen. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. Sit." Louis pointed to a chair at a small table set in the corner of the kitchen. "I've got everything under control."

Harry watched with interest as Louis pulled out the tray of cold cuts he'd carefully placed on a tray ahead of time and put them on the counter next to a loaf of wheat bread. He got out a big bag of crisps and some plates.

Louis turned to look at Harry. "What would you like to drink? Just like before, I have beer, Coke, water, and tea." He grinned widely as he added, "Oh, and coffee."

Harry chuckled. "No, no coffee today. Just water's fine."

After grabbing bottles for both of them, Louis invited Harry to create a sandwich. In no time, they were sitting down to eat.

Louis was starving, and he began to eat with enthusiasm. That came to a quick halt when he noticed Harry just nibbling at his own sandwich. Putting his own sandwich down, Louis asked, "Harry? Is something wrong?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair and sighed heavily. He took a sip of water before hauling in a deep breath. Finally, he said, "There's something I need to tell you, but I don't quite know how to."

"Okay," Louis allowed carefully.

Harry shook his head. "I don't even know if you'll want to see me again after I tell you."

Louis frowned. "You're kind of scaring me here. Are you about to tell me you're a serial killer? You work as a barista by day and kill innocents by night?"

That made Harry smile. "Never innocents. Only people who deserve it."

Louis took a chance and reached across the table to touch the back of Harry's hand. "Tell me, please. I can handle a lot. Besides, maybe it's not as bad as you think it is."

"I'm pregnant," Harry blurted out.

Blinking furiously, Louis shook his head just a little. "I'm sorry. I could swear you just said you were pregnant."

Harry nodded with exaggerated slowness. "I did."

Louis pointed to himself. "Is it mine?"

This time Harry's nod was sheepish. "There isn't anyone else. Hasn’t been for a long time."

"And you're sure you're…." Louis waved in the general direction of Harry's stomach.

"Five pregnancy tests and one doctor's visit confirmed it," Harry reported.

Louis slumped back in his seat and exhaled sharply. "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting today."

It was further evidence that Harry was incredibly nervous when he missed the opportunity to make a joke about Louis using the word "expecting." All Harry said was, "There's more."

"M-more?" Louis sputtered. "That wasn't enough?"

Harry pursed his lips and withdrew his mobile phone from his back pocket, taking a few seconds to pull something up before turning the screen toward Louis.

Louis found himself looking at a photo of a small girl who was around four or five. She had long, chocolate brown curls and huge green eyes. The grin on her face had produced sweet dimples in each of her cheeks. "Is she yours?" Louis asked.

With a fond smile on his face, Harry nodded. "From the first time I got accidentally pregnant. Her name is Kyra."

Before Louis could even formulate a response to this news, Harry burst into tears.

Louis immediately got up from his seat and went to squat at Harry's side. "No, lovely, no. Don't cry." He handed Harry his napkin.

As Harry wiped his eyes, he lamented, "I can't believe this is happening again." He cried even harder after this admission.

Not knowing for sure what to say or do just yet, Louis settled for resting what he hoped was a comforting hand on Harry's thigh.

It took a minute or two, but Harry eventually calmed down. With eyes still shining with tears, he turned to Louis. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Harry chuckled darkly, then pulled in a shaky breath. "Where should I start? For getting pregnant? For not telling you the second I found out? For crying in the middle of your kitchen? For not telling you about Kyra when we first met? Take your pick."

Louis sighed, torn apart that Harry was so upset. "Look, you didn't get pregnant all by yourself. I was there, too. And you're barely a month along. How much sooner could you have told me?"

Harry smiled just a little at Louis' words.

When his legs started to wobble, Louis pushed himself upright, though instead of going back to his seat, he pulled it around so he could be seated right at Harry's side. He returned his hand to Harry's thigh, since Harry had not rejected that move earlier. "Do you want to tell me about what happened the first time?"

Harry looked him square in the eye for a long few seconds--gauging, perhaps, the depth of Louis' sincerity--then nodded. "Okay."

"Take your time," Louis instructed. "I don't have anywhere else I need to be."

Nodding one more time, Harry pulled in a couple deep breaths, and he appeared to be calmer when he began, "I was seventeen, and I was with my first serious boyfriend, Colin. We were both pretty inexperienced, but it was fun figuring things out as we went, you know."

"Yeah," Louis agreed softly.

"Well, I must have the worst luck ever with condoms, because even though Colin and I were careful, one broke one night, and I got pregnant," Harry said. "Just like that."

"Just like this." Louis gestured at Harry's belly.

"Yeah." Harry sighed before continuing. "I was really freaked out. I was in college, I worked in a bakery, and I still lived with my mum. I didn't know how I was supposed to take care of a baby.

"I told my mum first, and she told me she would be there for me whatever I decided, but that I had to tell Colin, since it was his baby, too." Harry paused at this point for another deep breath.

Louis patiently waited for Harry to go on.

"I know we were young and still in school, but we were in love. Or I thought we were. I thought Colin might want for us to get a little place. Raise the baby together," Harry shared what was clearly a painful memory, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

In lieu of saying something aloud, Louis squeezed Harry's thigh to show his support and to assure Harry he was listening.

Harry shook his head. "Colin wanted nothing to do with the baby. He told me I should get rid of it, and that he would break up with me if I didn't."

Louis gasped at this revelation. "That's horrible."

"I didn't know what to do," Harry explained. "I knew I wasn't in the best position to raise a baby, but I also knew I couldn't get rid of it."

"I can't even begin to imagine wanting to get rid of a baby," Louis confessed. "I know we don't know each other that well, but I want you to know I would never, ever suggest you do that."

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek at Louis' vow, and he nodded. "Thanks."

"Well, since you have a photo of your beautiful little girl, I am assuming you found a way to take care of her," Louis said.

A small smile played on Harry's lips. "My mum is the best. She and my sister Gemma helped me. That's how I got through school. I could never have done it without them being willing to take Kyra while I went to class and to work. We even all moved to London so I could find a good university and Gemma could find a good job."

Louis smiled and straightened up in his seat. "That's terrific."

Harry hauled in a deep breath and blew it back out slowly, which Louis took to signal relief. "Well, I've made this quite the fun date for you."

Louis couldn't help it. He laughed and admitted, "This definitely isn't how I imagined today would go."

After offering Louis another small smile, Harry sobered to say, "I don't know if I can do this by myself again."

"You won't have to," Louis assured him. "I'm not Colin. I'm willing to be as involved as you'll let me be."

"That's good news," Harry responded. "We should probably take this slow. Or as slow as we can given we've had one and a half dates, and I've introduced a baby into the mix."

" _We_ introduced a baby," Louis corrected firmly.

Harry smiled at the acknowledgement that he had not created a situation all by himself. "Would you like to meet Kyra?"

"I would love to meet Kyra," Louis replied.

"She's spending the weekend with my dad--her granddad--but what about next weekend?" Harry suggested.

"I can't wait," was Louis' answer.

"We can introduce you as a friend," Harry went on. Very seriously, he added, "I don't want to tell her about the baby right away. No one knows except you, and I don't want to tell anyone until I'm a little further along."

Louis nodded his understanding.

"You'll keep it a secret, too?" Harry checked.

Louis mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key. "My lips are sealed. You're the boss. We work on your timetable."

"Thanks." Harry looked completely relieved at this point.

"So, I know this lunch date kind of took a turn," Louis stated, "but why don't we finish our sandwiches, then do something to get your mind off of things?"

The first easy smile Harry had given that afternoon bloomed on his face. "Okay. I could use a mental break."

"Excellent!" Louis patted Harry's thigh lightly before scooting his chair back around the table. It was time for Operation Distract Harry to get under way.

* * *

It was decided that Louis would meet Kyra the following weekend. Harry had to work on Saturday, leaving Kyra with his sister Gemma, but he was off on Sunday, and the forecast was for a beautiful day. Harry suggested they take a picnic to the park. Louis decided this was a splendid idea and accepted the invitation with enthusiasm.

They agreed to meet up at the entrance to Hyde Park. Louis got there first, so he leaned against one side of the gate and breathed in the late spring air. School would be out in just a few weeks, ushering in the summer. It was, quite possibly, his favourite time of year.

Louis saw Harry and his little girl coming before they saw him waiting. Kyra was even more beautiful in person than she'd been in the photo on her father's phone. Her long dark curls were pulled up in a ponytail that swung behind her as she skipped down the sidewalk holding Harry's hand. She was dressed in a pale pink dress, and as they neared, Louis could hear her giggling at something Harry had said. The sound of her laugh made Louis smile.

When Harry and Kyra got close, Harry stopped their forward momentum to take the time to bend down and point Louis out to Kyra. She smiled shyly in Louis' direction.

"Hi, Louis," Harry greeted him, smiling widely. Kyra was busy trying to hide behind her father's legs.

"Hi," Louis returned. He squatted down so he was at Harry's little girl's eye level. "And who might this be?"

Harry reached a hand down to put it behind his daughter's head. "This is Kyra. Kyra, this is Louis."

Louis smiled softly. "Hi, Kyra. It's nice to meet you."

She continued to try to hide from Louis, but he was persistent. "Your dad has told me a lot about you. I couldn't wait to meet you."

At this, Kyra peeked out just a little from her safe spot, eyeing Louis' carefully.

Louis gave her a mock side eye. "How old are you? You look like you might be…fifty? Thirty-two?"

She giggled at his guess. "No," she replied. "I'm almost five." She held up one hand to give a visual representation, too.

"Ah! That makes more sense. Almost five," Louis said with a grin.

When Louis glanced over at Harry, Harry exaggeratingly mouthed, "Four and a half," making Louis chuckle.

Next, Harry held up the basket Louis hadn't even noticed he was carrying. "Kyra, my love, are you hungry?"

"Yes!" she yelled. Forgetting she was feeling shy, she turned to Louis. "I helped pack the lunch."

"You did?" Louis returned.

Kyra nodded vigourously.

"Why don't we show Louis our favourite spot for picnicking?" Harry suggested to the small girl.

Without so much as a word, Kyra raced into the park, forcing Harry and Louis to swiftly follow after her.

She led them to a tree with a flat patch of grass underneath it and plenty of shade. Louis helped Harry spread out the blanket folded on top of the basket Harry had carried in while Kyra did pirouettes around them.

When the blanket was situated, Harry urged Kyra to sit down with him and Louis so they could open the basket of food and have lunch.

"First, bottles of water," Harry said, handing a bottle to Louis and one to Kyra before keeping one for himself. "Now, for the food…."

"We fried chicken!" Kyra announced proudly.

Louis' eyes widened. "You fried chicken? Seriously?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"That's a little over the top, isn't it?" Louis teased.

A slight blush creeped up Harry's cheeks. "My mum found a great recipe a few weeks ago, and Kyra has been a little obsessed ever since."

"Well, I look forward to tasting it," Louis proclaimed.

Harry pulled out a plate covered in aluminum foil, then a big bag of crisps, along with a pile of napkins and some paper plates.

They filled their plates and dug in, all of them scarfing down their food as if they hadn't eaten in days.

"This is amazing." Louis set the bone of the drumstick he'd just demolished onto the plate they'd set aside for bones. "My compliments to the chefs."

Kyra beamed at the praise, her father's smile matching hers.

Several minutes later, Kyra declared that she was full. Harry told her she'd have to wait for him and Louis to finish, then they could go to the playground. He pulled a book out of the basket for her to look at, prepared, it seemed, for everything.

"You're a great dad," Louis told Harry.

Harry offered him a soft smile. "Thanks. It hasn't always come easy, but I love being her dad."

Kyra looked up from her book and levelled Harry with a glare. "No talking, Daddy. Finish eating, please."

Louis chuckled as Harry eyed his daughter. "Thank you for being polite, madam, but who gives the orders?"

Kyra sighed as only a little one can at being deeply grieved. "You do," she replied, though it clearly pained her to do so.

"We're almost done. Read your book, baby," Harry told her.

"Okay," she said, so beleaguered.

"Can she read yet?" Louis asked, whispering so Kyra didn't overhear.

"A few words," Harry reported. "She mostly looks at the pictures still."

"Then we should hurry," Louis advised. "That doesn't look like a long book."

Harry nodded. "Good plan."

Louis and Harry ploughed through the rest of their food, then they entreated Kyra to help them clean up. In no time at all, they were on their way to the playground. Kyra skipped ahead--but not too far ahead; all Harry had to do was call out her name to remind her to keep in sight.

When they arrived at the playground, Kyra asked permission to go in, and Harry and Louis took up a post on one of the surrounding benches to watch her play. The first thing she did was speed over to one of the swings and begin to pump her little legs to get as high as she could.

"She's amazing," Louis told Harry.

"Thanks," Harry returned. "I happen to agree with you."

"I can't even imagine how hard it must be, raising her on your own," Louis went on.

"Well, I haven't been on my own," Harry reminded him. "My mum and Gemma have been there almost every day of Kyra's life."

"Has her…other father…ever asked to meet her?" Louis wondered aloud.

Harry snickered. "Colin? No. Not a peep."

"She's better off without him, then," Louis determined.

Harry placed his hand on his still-flat stomach. "I never meant to do this to another baby."

"You won't be," Louis swore. "I'm serious. I'm in."

"Even now you see how much I have going on?" Harry checked.

"Even now," Louis assured him.

The pair watched Kyra hop off the swing to head over to the roundabout. There were two other kids on the roundabout--a boy and a girl--and Kyra helped push the equipment around a few times before she jumped gleefully on.

When she was spinning at quite a high speed, she found Harry and waved. "Look at me, Daddy!"

Harry grinned and waved back.

"I spent the whole week thinking," Louis told Harry.

"Oh?" Harry sounded sincerely interested in whatever Louis had to say.

"This," he gestured toward Harry's stomach, "is not what either of us expected. But I like kids, and you clearly like kids. I think we can handle this."

"We're a _we_ now?" A smile played on Harry's lips.

"I like you." Louis felt his cheeks warm as he shared exactly how he was feeling. "I'm kind of hoping you feel the same way."

Louis hoped his own blush was as adorable to Harry's blush was to Louis. "I do," Harry confessed.

"Then I guess we're doing this," Louis declared, reaching over to take Harry's hand and squeeze it.

Harry squeezed Louis' hand back. "I guess we are."

* * *

"You ready for this?" Harry asked Louis as they walked hand in hand through the door to Harry's doctor's office.

"I think so," Louis responded.

Louis had taken a half a day off from work to accompany Harry on his second visit to his obstetrician. He was having an ultrasound done to check his progress now that he was eight weeks pregnant. Louis had insisted on being there, anxious to support Harry in every way he could.

"I can't believe I've been pregnant two months," Harry commented.

"It's really flown by," Louis agreed.

They had spent the past month getting to know each other better, going out on some dates and really taking the time to see what made them tick. In addition, Louis had gotten to spend more time with Kyra. It was hard to say who loved that time more, Louis or Kyra.

Now it was time to make sure everything was going smoothly with the new baby.

They had told no one that Harry was expecting, so Harry's obstetrician, Dr. Helen Windsor, was the first person to learn that Louis was about to be a dad.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, shaking Louis' hand warmly. "You ready to check out how your little one is doing?"

Both Louis and Harry nodded.

First the doctor checked all of Harry's stats, reporting that everything looked great so far. Next it was time for the ultrasound. Dr. Windsor bade Harry to lift his shirt so she could access his stomach.

Looking at Harry's stomach, you couldn't yet tell he was pregnant. He had maybe the smallest bit of paunch that could be the start of a baby bump, but it could just as easily be mistaken for a food baby.

The doctor put some gel onto Harry's tummy, then began to roll a wand over the area. It wasn't long before she said, "There we are."

Louis' eyes followed her finger where she pointed at the monitor. It took just a moment for him to see the tiny, vaguely baby-shaped spot near the bottom of the screen.

"That's the baby?" Louis whispered.

"Sure is," Dr. Windsor concurred. "It's about the same size as an orange seed right now."

Louis couldn't take his eyes off the small life contained inside Harry's belly. "Can you believe it, Harry?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw Harry shake his head. "I feel like I'm still processing, but that's amazing."

Louis tore his gaze away from the monitor to check out Harry's face. He found it as awed as he felt his own must be. "Did you get an ultrasound last time?"

Harry shook his head again. "No. Just confirmation I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me this would be the first? The first this time, I mean."

With a shrug, Harry admitted, "I don't really know."

Louis grinned and reached out to take Harry's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

"Same," Harry said simply. Then he turned to the doctor, who was watching them with a small smile on her face. "Is the baby healthy?"

Dr. Windsor was instantly a consummate professional again. "Absolutely. Looking perfect for eight weeks' gestation."

Harry and Louis smiled happily at each other.

"Are you having any symptoms, Harry? Morning sickness, tiredness?" the doctor wanted to know.

"Yes, both of those," Harry answered. "But it's not too bad."

"Excellent. I'm sure you remember that those things should dissipate as you get into your second trimester," she told him.

"Right," Harry said, nodding for good measure.

"Can you tell whether it's a boy or a girl?" Louis jumped in to ask.

"Not yet," Harry and the doctor answered simultaneously.

"Not until around the twentieth week," Dr. Windsor went on to explain.

Louis smacked himself on the forehead. "I should have known that. My mom's been pregnant a lot."

"Five sisters, right?" Harry recalled.

"And one brother," Louis added.

Harry looked back toward the monitor. "I wonder if this one will go with or against the odds."

"As long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter," Louis declared.

"Well, so far so good," the doctor noted. "And at your five-month check-up, we'll see which way the odds go."

"Is there anything in particular I need to do?" Harry wondered aloud. "I've not had any alcohol since I found out I was pregnant, and I've been trying to eat as healthy as I can, just like when I was pregnant with Kyra."

"That's great," Dr. Windsor praised. "Don't forget to exercise, too."

"Last time, I tried a little yoga right there near the end," Harry told her. "I'm going to try to start that up as soon as I can. I'm hoping Kyra might enjoy it enough to do some with me."

"That would be fun," the doctor agreed. "Unless you have any other questions, you're good to go."

"I'm good," Harry assured her. "I've been here before. Louis? Any questions?"

"I'm sure I'll think of some great ones later," Louis replied.

Dr. Windsor grinned. "Well, feel free to give us a call if you do." As she spoke, she handed a flannel to Harry to clean off the leftover gel on his belly. "In the meantime, I'll print up a couple of pictures of your little one to take with you."

"That would be amazing," Louis proclaimed. He knew he had to wait a little longer before telling his family, but he wanted to be ready with visual proof.

The doctor handed each of them an ultrasound picture. "Set up an appointment for next month, and we'll see how that end of first trimester is treating you."

"Will do," Harry promised.

She shook both of their hands before heading out to tend to her other patients.

While Harry took care of finishing the clean-up of his stomach, Louis stared at the ultrasound photo he held in his hand.

Harry hopped off the table to stand behind Louis, peering over his shoulder at the photo.

"I can't believe this tiny human is inside you," Louis said, awed still by the idea.

"I know, right?"

Louis twisted his head to look Harry in the eye. "Thanks for letting me be a part of this."

"Thanks for being a part of this," Harry batted back with a grin.

"What do you say we go celebrate with some lunch?" Louis suggested.

"What are we celebrating?" Harry inquired.

"Two months down, seven to go?"

Harry's grin grew wider. "Works for me. Let's go. Lead the way."

Louis was more than happy to.

* * *

Harry had flip-flopped several times about what he wanted to do as far as telling his family--in particular Kyra--he was expecting a new baby. Louis simply told Harry he would support him however he could. This included not telling his own family until Harry's had been informed.

Louis was spending a lot of time at Harry's house, and they had many discussions about the best way to share the news. The night before Harry's three-month check-up, all their discussions proved to have been wasted.

Harry had made dinner for himself, Louis, and Kyra. It was breakfast for dinner, so they'd eaten eggs, bangers, and beans. It was just about Kyra's favourite thing, and when they were done eating, they settled on the couch to watch _Enchanted_. Harry had recently introduced Kyra to the Disney movie, and Kyra was obsessed.

Kyra sat between Harry and Louis, in her element. Louis had microwaved some popcorn, and they were sharing the bowlful sitting on Louis' lap.

Kyra poked at Harry's stomach, itching to use it as a pillow. With a little frown on her face, she gazed up at him. "Daddy, your stomach is poofy. No more popcorn for you."

Louis looked over at Harry. Even in the darkened room, Louis could detect a blush creeping up Harry's neck. "Poofy?" Louis quoted Kyra.

"Happened just this morning. Popped out." Shyly, he lifted his shirt for Louis to see.

It was the tiniest of bumps, but there it was, proof that Harry carried their baby inside him.

Louis lifted his hand and held it over the bump without touching. "May I?"

Harry nodded, and Louis placed his hand gingerly on the burgeoning baby bump.

"You won't feel anything yet," Harry warned. "Way too early."

"I remember," Louis said.

Kyra had been watching the scene unfold with interest. Her curiosity finally rose to the fore. "Daddy, why does Louis want to feel your food baby?"

Harry exchanged a look with Louis that Louis interpreted as "Should we tell her?" Louis shrugged. This had to be Harry's call.

After another moment of thought during which Kyra practically bored holes into his face with her eyes, Harry sat up straighter--dislodging Louis' hand from his stomach--and pointed the remote at the television, pausing it on Prince Edward as he crawled out of a manhole onto a New York City street.

Giving his daughter a serious look, Harry began, "Kyra, this isn't a food baby." He gestured to his belly.

"You did eat many popcorn," Kyra pointed out seriously.

Harry and Louis both chuckled. "You're right, I did," Harry conceded. "This still isn't a food baby."

"Do you need to do more exercise? Auntie Gemma says she does exercise to keep her belly flat," Kyra told him.

"I probably do need more exercise, but that's not going to make my belly flat," Harry responded.

"It won't?" Kyra's small face showed a great deal of confusion.

Harry shook his head and hauled in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. He looked over at Louis, and Louis nodded encouragingly.

"No, sweetheart, it won't," Harry confirmed. "Because something special is happening in here." He rested his hand right on his tummy this time.

"What?" Kyra demanded.

"Your baby sister or brother is growing here," Harry revealed.

Kyra let out a huge yelp. "I'm going to have a baby?!" she shouted, clearly overcome with joy.

"Well, technically, I'm going to be the one having the baby," Harry gently corrected her. "But yes, you're going to be a big sister."

Kyra jumped off the couch and did a quick happy dance. Harry and Louis smiled at her celebratory shimmy, then she clambered back in between them.

"So, you're okay with having a baby brother or sister?" Harry checked, though Louis was positive he knew the answer.

"Yes," Kyra assured him. "I will teach it everything I know. Especially if it's a girl."

Harry and Louis chuckled again.

Kyra's face grew serious then. "Daddy? Who's the baby's other daddy? Or will it be like me and only have one daddy?"

Louis could tell that the question kind of broke Harry's heart. Regardless, Harry soldiered on. "Kyra, you know you have another daddy. He just wasn't ready to be a dad yet, so he let me have you all to myself. And I will always love that he gave me you."

Kyra nodded solemnly.

"This baby has another daddy, too," Harry stated.

"Who?" Kyra demanded.

"Me," Louis entered the conversation to save Harry from having to do this all by himself.

Kyra whipped her head around to look Louis square in the eye. "You're the baby's other daddy?"

"I am," Louis confirmed. "And that's why I've been around so much. I'm going to be around to help your daddy with both you and the new baby."

Kyra took a long moment to ponder Louis' explanation, and the young men patiently waited her out. Finally, she asked, "So, will you be just the baby's daddy or mine, too?"

Louis gazed at Harry helplessly. Harry smiled and nodded, letting Louis know it was okay to answer in any way he felt.

Many a night, Louis had laid awake thinking about becoming a dad and all it would mean. He knew he wanted to be there for Harry and take equal responsibility for the tiny life growing in Harry's belly. He also knew that if he was there for the baby, he also needed to be there for Kyra. He already loved her dearly and wanted to be a part of her life for as long as she'd have him.

"I'd be honoured to be your daddy, too, if that's what you'd like, lovely," Louis informed her.

She only had to think about it for a split second before she said, "I'd like that."

Harry smoothed back her curls and kissed her forehead.

"But I can't call you _Daddy_ ," Kyra continued.

"Oh?" Louis prompted for more details.

"Because I call Daddy that," Kyra explained in a tone filled with thinly-veiled condescension. Louis was clearly an idiot.

"Well, you can always call me Louis or Uncle Louis," Louis suggested.

She shook her head violently, displeased at those ideas. After a moment, her face lit up with inspiration. "I can call you Papa. Is that okay?"

Tears instantly threatened Louis' eyes, and if he didn’t miss his guess, Harry was moved in much the same way.

Kyra's bottom lip wobbled the slightest bit when Louis didn't react immediately, so he held back the tears long enough to say, "That is more than okay."

She grinned. "Then can we start the movie again?"

Harry laughed. "Of course."

As the movie continued from where they'd left off, Harry looked over Kyra to Louis. In a soft voice, he said, "Well, now we have to tell everyone as soon as we can."

"Before…?" Louis glanced meaningfully down at Harry's little girl.

Harry nodded. "She is not known for keeping secrets well."

"She's only four. I guess that's fair," Louis allowed. "I'm okay with telling people…as long as you are."

"Daddy!" Kyra whined. "Stop talking!"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry whispered contritely, shifting his gaze back to the television.

If Louis didn't miss his guess, though, he didn't think Harry was paying any more attention to the movie than Louis was.

Telling their families was big stuff, and Louis knew they had to do it just right. He spent the rest of the movie just imagining the different ways he could tell his mum. The serious look on Harry's face told Louis he was doing the same.

Maybe, just maybe, if the two of them planned everything together, these conversations would go off without a hitch. Maybe.

* * *

Louis offered to go with Harry to tell his mum that he was pregnant. At first, Harry declined, but then changed his mind, explaining that he might as well introduce Louis at the same time, prove that Louis intended to be in this for the long haul.

They decided to go the weekend after Harry's twelve-week appointment. Kyra bounced around in the back seat of Louis' mini as they made their way to Harry's mum's house in the north part of London. She was excited to see her Nana, though she had been told she was not allowed to tell anyone about the baby yet. She had been able to keep her secret at school, but Harry was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

When they arrived at Harry's mother--Anne's--house, Kyra beat Harry and Louis to the door, and she was back in the kitchen with biscuits and milk before Harry had an opportunity to introduce Louis.

"Louis comes in to the coffee shop a lot," Harry told his mum. "And we just clicked."

Anne smiled and shook Louis' hand. "Harry's never brought someone to meet me before. You must be very special."

As Louis felt a blush warm his cheeks, he glanced over at Harry and saw a matching blush on Harry's face. At least they were in this together.

"Shall we sit?" Anne suggested, leading the way into the lounge.

Harry looked past her toward the kitchen. "She okay to be back there?"

"The minute you called me to let me know you were coming, I baked some biscuits for her," Anne revealed. "She's just fine. Can I get either of you anything? Tea? Water?"

Both men shook their heads. "I'm okay," Harry added.

They all took seats, Louis and Harry on the worn green couch and Anne in the blue easy chair adjacent.

"So, not that I ever mind seeing you and my gorgeous granddaughter," Anne began, "but to what do I owe this visit?"

Harry squirmed in his seat. Louis was glad he had an excuse to reach out and place his hand on Harry's thigh. Even though they were still working out their feelings for each other, Harry had made it clear to Anne that they were more than just friends. He was allowed to soothe Harry if he wanted to.

"Mum," Harry started slowly, "remember that conversation we had back when I was seventeen about how Colin and I had tried to be safe, but that we'd gotten ourselves into trouble anyhow?"

Anne's smile waned. "I remember it pretty well."

"This is that…again," Harry said softly, wincing slightly as soon as he'd spoken, perhaps not sure what to expect in her response.

It took Anne a minute to process what Harry was intimating, but her mouth eventually formed a knowing 'o.' "You're pregnant?" she confirmed.

Harry nodded sheepishly.

Anne shifted her gaze to Louis. "And the baby is yours?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

"Should I be happy or not happy?" Anne wanted to know.

"Well, it was definitely a surprise," Harry admitted. "But I think we're happy about it." He looked over at Louis.

Louis nodded firmly. "We are. I'm excited to be a dad."

"And Kyra is excited to be a big sister," Harry added.

"She knows?" Anne asked.

"We told her last weekend," Harry revealed.

"And she kept it secret a whole week?" Anne sounded sceptical.

"She did," Harry replied, smiling.

Anne laughed. "Well, she did not get that from you."

Harry smirked. "Funny."

"Well, congratulations, then, boys," Anne said, standing up so she could hug first Harry, then Louis.

"Congratulations to you, too, Mum. Another grandbaby," Harry pointed out.

"If he or she is as precious as Kyra, I'll be a lucky nana indeed."

As if she'd been summoned, Kyra raced into the room just then. "Nana! I eated three biscuits and my milk is gone."

"Then maybe it's time to play," Anne suggested. "Your grandpa just cleaned up the patio yesterday. Why don't you see if your outdoor toys are where you left them last summer?"

Kyra ran to the patio door and zoomed outside.

"She's quite a pistol," Anne noted with a grin.

"I think she gets that from you," Harry said, returning her grin.

"So, before we go outside to watch her, I have two questions," Anne told them, making it clear these were questions for Harry _and_ Louis.

"Okay," Harry allowed.

"When is the baby due?"

"I'm six months," Harry answered. "My due date is the tenth November."

"And you're ready for this?" She looked directly at Louis.

"One hundred percent," Louis promised, adding, "For the baby and for Kyra and Harry."

"Okay, then," Anne said, sounding satisfied. "Let's go see what your little one is getting up to."

Harry reached for Louis' hand to pull him toward the patio. "Let's."

* * *

Since going to tell Harry's mum had not been the disaster Harry had been worried it could be, they decided that it was safe to go ahead and tell Louis' mum.

Louis figured it would be best not to spring all of his family on Harry at once, so he invited his mum for brunch the Sunday after they'd told Anne about the baby. Jay was thrilled to be invited to meet Louis' new _beau_.

They left Kyra with her Aunt Gemma for a little Girl Time, then went to meet Jay at a café not far from Louis' place. Louis had taken his mum there before, so they wouldn't have to worry about the food not being any good.

Harry and Louis arrived well before Jay was due to get there, and they were able to secure a lovely corner table where they could share their news quietly and privately.

"Do you really not think she'll be angry?" Harry asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

Louis could understand how this meeting could be anxiety-producing for Harry, so he gently repeated the answer he'd given every time Harry asked this question. "I really don't. She's quite ready to have grandchildren. She'll even be okay with us not being married as long as we're committed, just like your mum."

Harry nodded, momentarily appeased.

Reaching out to take Harry's hand and squeezing it, Louis said, "It's going to be fine, H."

Jay arrived right on time, and after accepting a hug from Louis, she insisted on a hug from Harry. As they concluded the hug, she took Harry by the upper arms and pushed him just far enough away to look him up and down.

She smiled brightly at him. "Oh, I can see why my boy fell for you. You are as cute as a button."

As always, when Harry blushed, Louis found it adorable.

"Have a seat, Mrs. Deakin," Harry offered.

"Oh, please, call me Jay," she insisted.

"Jay, then," Harry corrected himself.

Once they were all settled in their seats, the waiter came to take drink orders. That accomplished, they had a few minutes to take care of pleasantries and review the menu.

After they'd all picked what they wanted for brunch and the waiter had come back to deliver their drinks and record their orders, it was time to get down to business.

Louis' mum had a question before they could even get started on sharing their news. "So, boys, how long as this been going on?" She gestured from Louis to Harry and back, a huge smile on her face.

"Well, we met almost four months ago, when Harry started working at the coffee shop near my school," Louis reported. "We hit it off, and it all just went from there." He knew his mother would want more details, but those would need to wait until they told her what they invited her there to tell her. Louis was worried Harry might implode from anxiety if they didn't drop the bombshell soon.

"There must be more to it than that," Jay said. "You didn't invite me here for that extremely short story."

"No," Louis responded. After a deep breath, he locked gazes with Harry, and Harry gave him a quick nod to show he was okay with Louis going on. "We got really close really fast. We had a…connection. It wasn't like anything I'd ever felt before."

"Me, either," Harry added.

"That's wonderful," Jay commented.

"The connection was, perhaps, a little stronger than we thought at first," Louis continued. He knew he was being cryptic, but he had no idea exactly how to break this news to his mother.

"Oh?" Louis recognised the tone his mum used when her interest was piqued.

"Yeah," Louis confirmed. "Our connection is going to make you a grandmother in November."

Just as it had done Anne, this confession took Jay a moment to process. Then her mouth, too, made an 'o' shape. "You're pregnant?" she asked Louis.

Louis shook his head. "No. Harry is."

Jay turned to look at Harry, then back at Louis. "So…. How are we feeling about this? Happy? Not happy?"

"Well, at first it was a bit of a shock, but I think we've gotten to happy." Louis glanced over at Harry. "Haven't we?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "We have."

Finally, Jay allowed herself to smile. She got up from her seat to hug each of the men again.

When she sat back down, she said, "Congratulations. I'm very happy for both of you--and for me. I am excited to have my very first grandbaby to spoil."

"There's actually more," Louis told her.

She blinked rapidly with surprise. "More? It isn't twins, is it? I've had two sets of those." She directed this last at Harry.

Harry whipped his neck around in Louis' direction so fast Louis was afraid he'd broken it. "Twins?" Harry squeaked. "You did not tell me there were twins."

"Two sets," Jay clarified with a wide grin.

Louis tilted his head and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Hopefully there's not another baby hiding out in here." Harry put his hand on his stomach. "I can only handle one at a time."

"They can usually tell pretty early on," Jay informed him. "If you were having twins, you'd know by now."

Harry sighed with relief. "No offense," he went on to say. "I'm sure your twins are lovely. I've just got a lot on my plate."

"Is that the mysterious _more_?" Jay wondered aloud.

Louis and Harry both nodded, but it was Harry who confessed, "I have a daughter."

Jay's eyes lit up at this news. "You do?"

"I do. Her name is Kyra. She'll be five in two weeks," Harry reported. Kyra was beside herself excited about her birthday. They counted down to it every morning on the kitchen calendar.

"I'm sure she's wonderful," Jay said.

"She's amazing," Harry confirmed. "And she's already in love with Louis. Her other dad is…not involved, so she's crazy about having someone else in her life."

"I'm definitely in love with her, too," Louis stated unequivocally.

"Does she know about the baby?" Jay inquired.

Louis fielded this one. "She does. She's quite ecstatic about being a big sister."

"Well, I'll look forward to meeting her, too," Jay enthused.

"Maybe you can come to her party," Harry suggested. "She can be shy at first, but she loves new people."

"I would like that a lot," Jay accepted.

At that moment, their waiter reappeared with a co-worker and their dinners. It was the perfect opportunity to both stave off their hunger and turn the conversation to less dramatic subject areas.

As they dug into their brunch choices, Louis requested gossip from home.

Jay was thrilled to oblige.

* * *

Kyra's birthday party went off without a hitch. Anne had insisted upon having it at her house, since it had a large garden with plenty of space for all the people Harry wanted to invite.

Since she was turning five and very definitely had her own little mind, Harry had also taken into account the people Kyra wanted to invite. She chose a few friends from school, she wanted all her grandparents and Auntie Gemma in attendance, and she asked if Louis could come.

Louis assured her he wouldn't miss her party for the world. He also asked if it would be okay for his mum to come, and maybe his eldest two sisters to help out. (Meeting his younger sisters could wait for another occasion; no need to overwhelm Kyra.) She was excited to have more people come, even if Harry told Louis it was, in part, that she knew she'd get more gifts.

Everything went very smoothly. Kyra's small friends were very well behaved, and Louis' sisters, Lottie and Fizzy, proved themselves indispensable in helping entertain the little ones.

Pretty much all of the guests already knew Harry was pregnant by this time, so he didn't have to spend too much time answering questions, which was a bonus turn of events. It had paid off for him to make a few phone calls letting his closest friends and family members know the news.

Seeing as it was a Saturday, Anne had offered to keep Kyra for the night to give Harry and Louis a little break. Kyra barely even turned to wave them goodbye when they left, so engrossed was she in the card game her Nana and Auntie Gemma were teaching her.

They picked up a Chinese takeaway for dinner, then collapsed onto the couch at Harry's flat to half-heartedly pick at the almond chicken and fried rice.

"Too much cake," Louis lamented.

"But it was a very good cake," Harry pointed out. "That chocolate mousse filling was to die for. Even Paul Hollywood would not have been able to find fault with that."

"It was good cake," Louis concurred. He set down the container of fried rice he'd eaten a small portion of and said, "This is going to have to be lunch tomorrow."

Harry set down the almond chicken. "An excellent idea." He sipped at his bottle of water. "I am completely full."

Louis leaned back into the sofa, bone tired from the long day. "So…."

Harry turned to face Louis. "So…?"

"Did you realise we have successfully made everyone believe we're having a full-fledged romance?" Louis inquired, pitching his voice low and soft.

"I did," Harry admitted. "I'm sorry."

Louis immediately shook his head. "No. Nothing to be sorry about. I just thought we should talk about it."

"Okay," Harry agreed warily.

"You also have nothing to worry about," Louis told him. "I can make this very easy."

Harry still looked worried, so Louis reached out and placed a hand on Harry's forearm. He met Harry's gaze with a warmth he hoped Harry could feel and smiled before confessing, "I'm in love with you."

A smile bloomed on Harry's face at Louis' words, even as he checked, "Really?"

Louis nodded. "Not only that, but I think it happened way back when I first saw you making coffee. Before we made a baby together."

Harry chuckled.

"There's more," Louis said. "I'm not only in love with you. I am head over heels for Kyra. I would do anything for that little girl, and I am so grateful she's a part of my life now."

Harry's smile grew exponentially bigger. "She loves you, too." He paused for just a moment. "Just like her daddy."

Louis couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry eagerly joined in and before long, they were full-on making out on the couch like they were horny teenagers.

When they finally parted for breath, Harry commented, "Well, at least now we are truth in advertising."

"Yep," Louis concurred. "You know what else we are?"

"What?"

"Alone." Louis raised his eyebrows lasciviously. "Alone until tomorrow."

"Excellent point," Harry said, matching Louis' eyebrow game. "Maybe we should move this party into the bedroom."

In response, Louis stood, held out his hand to Harry so he could lead him down the hall. It was past time to get the party started.

* * *

When Harry was not quite halfway into his pregnancy, he and Louis had to make a very important decision--whether or not to find out the gender of their baby.

Louis was inclined to wait and let it be a surprise, but Harry wanted to know what it was so they could plan. If the baby was a girl, he already had lots of clothes and accessories that used to be Kyra's. If it was a boy, they would need many more new things.

After a fairly civilised discussion in which Louis argued that there were very few real surprises in life--it might be fun to find out the gender at the moment the baby was born--and Harry argued that he didn't think he could last four or more months not knowing, Louis relented and they decided to find out the sex at the next ultrasound.

The decision about whether or not Kyra should accompany them to the doctor's office was an easy one to make. She was so thrilled to be getting a baby sibling; she should be there when they found out whether she was having a brother or a sister.

So they pulled Kyra from school to take her with them to the doctor's appointment. She was practically bouncing off the walls she was so excited to be finding out what kind of baby she was getting.

Dr. Windsor was more than okay with Kyra being there, and she went out of her way to explain every little thing she was doing so the little girl knew exactly what was happening. Kyra sat on Louis' lap and listened with rapt attention.

First, the doctor had Harry lay back on the exam table and pull up his shirt, exposing his baby bump, which had grown quite a bit from the poofy pouch Kyra had discovered just before her birthday. Next, the doctor squirted some gel onto the top of Harry's swollen belly and began to move her wand around.

After a few seconds of searching, Dr. Windsor was able to point out all of the baby's features on the monitor at her side. She identified the head, the arms, the legs, and the heart. She reported that the baby was doing fabulously, looking perfectly healthy for twenty weeks in.

Harry and Louis both expressed relief that the baby was in good shape, then Louis asked, "Are you able to tell whether it's a boy or girl?"

Dr. Windsor nodded. "I absolutely can. Baby is being very cooperative. You're sure you want to know what it is? You still have the choice to keep it secret."

Louis exchanged a look with Harry, who asked, "You're sure you're okay with finding out?"

"I am." Louis looked down at Kyra meaningfully. "You ready, princess?"

Kyra nodded her head with great enthusiasm.

With all of them in agreement, Louis turned his attention to the doctor. "Let's do it."

"All right, then," Dr. Windsor went on. "It looks you all will be welcoming a baby girl come November."

"Yay!" Kyra cheered loudly, nearly shattering Louis' eardrum. At least it was for a good cause.

With a smile, the doctor inquired, "I take it a girl was on the wish list?"

Louis and Harry nodded simultaneously. "Very much so," Harry confirmed.

"Then congratulations," she said.

"Thank you," Harry replied. "Are you okay with that, Louis? Another girl?"

"Absolutely. Girls are awesome." He squeezed Kyra tight into him in demonstration.

"Well, everything looks to be on track," Dr. Windsor told them. "Keep on doing whatever it is you're doing, and I'm confident you will continue to be in great shape."

"I haven't felt the baby move yet. Is that normal? I didn't feel Kyra until I was about six months, but I read that I might feel it sooner with a second pregnancy," Harry voiced a concern he hadn't shared with Louis. Louis was instantly just as interested in an answer as Harry seemed to be.

"That's true," Dr. Windsor agreed, sitting back and pulling the wand away from Harry's belly. "A second baby can sometimes be felt sooner, but it's just as common to still not feel anything at this stage with a second baby. You should feel something soon. I would say by next month, if not sooner."

Harry visibly relaxed at this news, so Louis let himself relax, too. He did have his own question, though. "Will I feel the baby when Harry does?"

"Probably not right when he does, but not long after," the doctor replied. "Don't worry, before long that baby will be kicking up a storm for you."

"Keeping me up at night, no doubt," Harry commented, sighing.

"Did I keep you up at night when I was in your belly, Daddy?" Kyra inquired.

"Oh yes." Harry grinned at her. "You were quite the little night owl. I used to try to sing to you to get you to settle down so I could sleep, but that only made you kick more."

Kyra giggled at the story.

"Is there anything else we need to do or watch for?" Louis questioned.

Dr. Windsor handed a cloth to Harry to wipe off the ultrasound gel, shaking her head at the same time. "Other than being mindful that Harry's carrying a baby, no."

"I've been here before," Harry reminded him. "And you've seen your mum through, what, four pregnancies?"

"Yep," Louis verified.

"I think we're good, then," Harry proclaimed.

The doctor took a moment to print out a couple ultrasound photos for Harry and Louis to take with them to share with friends and family, as well as one for Kyra to have--her very first picture of her baby sister. She might as well have presented Kyra with a pot of gold, she was so chuffed to have her own photo.

They set an appointment for Harry's next ultrasound, then it was time to let Kyra make a few phone calls. She had a baby sister to announce.

* * *

Louis stopped dead in his tracks as he entered Harry's flat one Wednesday evening after work. He placed his bag down as quietly as he could and toed his shoes off with great care. He didn't want to risk interrupting what he was hearing.

Usually when he arrived at Harry's on a weeknight, it was to the sound of the television playing whatever animated movie Kyra most wanted to watch while Harry prepared tea. Not so this evening.

This evening, the sound of a low, deep voice echoed through the flat, accompanied by a soulful guitar. It was no CD, Louis concluded. It could only be Harry.

Back when they'd first met, Harry had mentioned his desire to one day work as a singer/songwriter, but he had resolutely refused to play his guitar or sing for Louis. Louis couldn't figure out whether it was because Louis also had a musical background--and might therefore be a harsh critic--or if Harry was just shy about sharing himself in that way, but no amount of begging on Louis' part had been successful.

Louis had planned to go out for drinks with some of his co-workers that evening, then retire to his own place, but he had not really felt like it by the time the workday was over. He hadn't told Harry, however, preferring to keep him coming over a surprise. Looked like he was the one surprised instead.

He followed the sound of the guitar to Kyra's bedroom. He stood just to the side of the door, where he could peek in, but not be seen.

Kyra was lying down on top of her duvet, looking pretty miserable. Harry sat on the edge of her bed, his guitar--usually kept safely in its case in the lounge--perched precariously on his right knee, just in front of his baby bump.

Harry was strumming the guitar lightly, singing a sweet song that contained the words "rainbow," "horses," and "princess." Clearly the song had been written with Kyra in mind. Even though it was clear to Louis that Kyra was not feeling well at all, Kyra was watching and listening to her dad play with rapt attention, mouthing the lyrics. It was not the first time she'd heard this song.

When Harry finished the song, Louis couldn't help himself. He applauded.

Harry turned around so fast, Louis was worried he would fall off the bed. As for Kyra, she just weakly exclaimed, "Papa!"

Louis smiled softly as he entered the room. "I don't mean to interrupt the concert."

"You were supposed to be out with your work friends," Harry accused, setting his guitar down to rest against Kyra's bed.

With a shrug, Louis said, "I decided I'd rather just come here. Hey, peanut." He gazed down at Kyra. "Not feeling good?"

Kyra shook her head. "I have aches in my tummy," she lamented. "Daddy is singing them away."

"Is it working?" Louis wondered aloud.

"A little," she reported. "More, Daddy?"

Harry hesitated, looking from Kyra to Louis, then back again. "I don't know, bug."

"Come on, Harry," Louis urged gently. "She's ill and your singing is making her feel better. Don't stop now."

"But…." Harry began, but he seemed unable to come up with a reasonable excuse for not granting Kyra's request.

"You sounded amazing, Harry," Louis went on. "I'd love to hear more, too." To reinforce his commitment to listening to whatever Harry had to offer, he sat down in the centre of the fluffy rug next to Kyra's bed.

Louis could tell the exact moment Harry recognised that he was outnumbered. He sighed and picked up his guitar again, turning to face Kyra once more.

Harry spent a minute or so fussing with the guitar, but then eventually began playing again, a soft tune that had the magical effect of calming the room. The music was gentle and sweet, like a blanket wrapping around everyone, comforting and soothing.

When Harry starting singing, his voice was so low, Louis could barely hear it.

Kyra handled that issue with a firm, "Louder, Daddy."

Harry turned up the volume enough that it became much easier to pick up the words describing a day at the sea. Louis would have to ask Harry later what the inspiration for the song was.

The song was so mesmerising that Louis found himself zoning out, completely focused on Harry's voice. The song was a little more than half done when Louis was brought out of his fugue state by Harry gasping and stopping his singing.

Louis was immediately on his knees and leaning toward Harry to check on him. "You okay, H?"

Harry just reached for Louis' hand, placing it palm down on one side of his swollen belly. Louis was just about to ask what was going on when his question was answered by another source. Under his hand was a little thump, and Louis gasped much as Harry had a moment earlier. "Was that…?"

"That was your daughter saying hello," Harry confirmed.

Louis couldn't help but smile widely. "She loved hearing her daddy sing."

The baby kicked at Louis' hand again. "She must want more," Louis noted.

"I want to feel!" Kyra piped up, tummy trouble momentarily forgotten.

Harry's bump was plenty big enough for Louis' hand and Kyra's.

"Hi, baby," Kyra whispered right into Harry's belly. She giggled when she felt her sister kick under her hand. "Daddy, she likes me!"

"Of course she does!" Harry exclaimed right back. "You're her big sister."

Kyra's smile waned as her stomach ache returned with a vengeance. She gripped her tummy and began to cry.

Louis took the guitar Harry thrust at him so Harry could gather Kyra in his arms. He whispered soothing words into her ear until her crying subsided enough that he could lay her back down and rub her stomach through her t-shirt.

"Does that feel okay, baby?" Harry asked her.

Kyra nodded, hiccupping through the last of her sobs.

"You need some sleep, sweetheart," Harry kept gently rubbing circles into her stomach.

"Will you stay with me?" Kyra whimpered.

"Of course," Harry told her.

"Louis? Can you get the lights?" Harry requested.

"Absolutely." Louis leaned the guitar against the bed before getting up and shutting off the lights. He closed the blinds, too, making the only light in the room the glow from the hallway. Task completed, he inquired, "Shall I stay or go?"

"Stay," Kyra insisted.

Louis returned to the rug, sat down, and pulled the guitar onto his knees, starting to strum it gently. At first, he wasn't playing any particular song, but after a little bit, he began to play _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ from _Grease_ , the last musical his students had put on. Softly, he sang the lyrics toward Kyra, who watched him with weary attention until her eyes drifted shut.

While still tending to Kyra's stomach, Harry gazed over at Louis and mouthed a grateful, "Thank you."

By the time Louis finished the last note of the song, Kyra was asleep. Harry cautiously lifted his hand from her tummy. When she didn't react, Harry gingerly covered her with her duvet and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, love."

Louis left the room first--guitar still in hand--Harry leaving the door cracked as he left after him.

"You sounded amazing," they whispered to each other almost simultaneously.

They followed up the compliments with matching grins.

"She's still kicking," Harry stated, reaching for Louis' free hand and placing it back on his bump.

Louis instantly felt the baby kicking up a storm in Harry's belly. His grin grew even wider.

"She did that the whole time you were singing," Harry said proudly. "She knew it was her Papa."

"This is really happening." Louis' voice was filled with awe.

Harry chuckled. "You're only just now figuring that out?"

With a shrug, Louis explained, "Just seems really real now I can feel her inside there."

"I can't wait to meet her," Harry said, sighing wistfully.

"Gotta let her bake a little longer," Louis returned, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Harry's stomach.

"It's been a long day," Harry went on. "What do you say we let her bake while we watch some telly and chill out? Maybe order in some takeaway?"

"Sounds perfect to me. Lead the way."

Harry happily obliged.

* * *

When Harry hit his thirtieth week, just two and half months until the baby arrived, he asked Louis to join him for lunch one Monday afternoon. There was something he needed to talk to Louis about, though he gave no clues about what the topic of conversation would be.

Things were going well, Louis thought. Both Harry and the baby were in good health, Kyra was wildly excited about starting Reception in September, and Harry and Louis' relationship was moving along swimmingly. Louis hoped he wasn't reading the situation wrong, and Harry was about to issue some bad news.

Harry left Kyra with her grandmother and took Louis to a little café not far from Harry's flat, stating he wanted them to be able to talk without tending to the constant needs of an energetic and excitable five-year-old.

They ordered glasses of water and sandwiches before Louis couldn't stand it anymore. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

Harry had been taking a sip of his water when Louis issued his question, and he nearly choked. He coughed for a full thirty seconds, trying to catch his breath.

Louis stood up so he could go around the table to rub comforting circles into Harry's back. "You okay?" Louis inquired when Harry's coughing subsided.

"I'm fine," Harry assured him.

As Louis sat back down, he said, "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm not breaking up with you. What on Earth made you think I was?"

Louis shrugged sheepishly. "You made me nervous asking me out all alone on a Monday."

Harry smiled fondly at Louis. "I love having you to myself. I love you, for that matter."

"I love you back," Louis returned. "So, what's up?"

"You go back to work in a couple weeks, right?" Harry checked.

"Right." Louis nervously took a sip of his water.

"Well, I had a proposal," Harry revealed.

Louis felt all the blood drain from his face.

Harry must have noticed Louis' reaction to his words. "No, no, no," he hastened to add. "Not that kind of proposal."

Louis exhaled with relief.

"Not yet, anyway." Harry smirked.

With a chuckle, Louis asked, "What kind of proposal, then?"

Harry pulled in a deep breath, then explained himself. "I was thinking that you might consider moving in with us, with me and Kyra. Once the baby comes, then, we'd all be under one roof." He paused for a moment. "What do you think?"

"I think that's an amazing offer," Louis responded. "And I think it's a great idea."

Harry grinned. "Maybe one day down the road we can get a bigger place, but for now, I think my flat will fit us all."

It would be cosy, but Louis had already spent many nights at Harry's place, and it didn't feel too small at all.

"You'll do it?" Harry checked. "You'll move in?"

Louis nodded firmly. "I will. I can sublet my flat for now, then we can decide what to do with it later."

Harry got up from his seat and came around the table, and Louis stood to accept the hug Harry had for him. Louis loved hugging him these days, when Harry's bump pressed against his stomach, reminding Louis of their little girl growing inside that bump. He couldn't wait to meet her.

Their food came quickly after their decision to move in together, and Harry smiled through the entire meal, clearly happy his proposal had been accepted.

Louis was pretty sure he wore a smile to match.

* * *

The day Louis moved in was tiring, in a good way. He had no furniture he really wanted to bring with him. That could wait until they got a bigger place together. But he did bring over all of his clothes and some photos and knickknacks he didn't want to leave behind, as well as all of his electronics and a few kitchen things he actually used.

Kyra loved helping Louis find a place for his things, and involving her quelled a lot of concerns she had--chief among them that Louis would be taking her room. Harry assured her that Louis would be sharing his room, but she was a little sceptical. She had no experience sharing a room and couldn't imagine anyone wanting to share their personal space in that way.

After a dinner of pizza and soda--a special treat to celebrate Louis officially joining their household--Kyra collapsed on the couch. She didn't even make it through _Trolls_ , her favourite movie ever. Louis carried her to bed, and she didn't wake up even a little as he changed her into pyjamas and tucked her under the covers.

When he returned to the lounge, he found Harry yawning as he stretched out on the couch.

"Not you, too!" Louis exclaimed in a teasing tone. "You can't pass out on me, too."

Harry ran a hand over his baby bump, fairly large now he was eight months along. "I'm raising a five year old _and_ growing a baby."

"I guess you're allowed to be tired." Louis sat down in the easy chair adjacent to the couch.

Harry looked over at Louis and raised his eyebrows. "I could be persuaded to stay awake a little longer."

"Oh?" Louis was definitely intrigued by Harry's words. "To watch the end of _Trolls_?"

With a laugh, Harry shook his head. "I was thinking about a more…adult activity."

Now it was Louis' turn to raise his eyebrows. "You sure you're up for that?"

"I would certainly like to try." Harry swung his legs off the couch and sat up.

As Harry had gotten more pregnant, sex had become a challenge. It had been good, however, even when they had to be inventive. Louis was excited by the opportunity to get innovative yet again.

"Bedroom?" Louis suggested.

"Works for me," Harry answered.

Louis stood and held out his hands to Harry to help him stand. He kept hold of one of Harry's hands, then, and led him down the hall to their bedroom, carefully closing the door behind them.

After Louis tugged off his own t-shirt and jeans, he met Harry's gaze and declared, "You are wearing too many clothes."

Harry put a hand on the top of his bump. "I'm a lot bigger than I was last time we did this."

"You look amazing," Louis assured him, smiling widely. "I am sorry I missed this the first time. Colin was an idiot to not be there for this gorgeousness." He gestured with one hand from Harry's head to his toes."

The blush which coloured Harry's cheeks was intense. "You're crazy," Harry commented.

"Crazy in love," Louis clarified. "Now get undressed, beautiful."

A smile crept onto Harry's face as he pulled off his joggers and oversized t-shirt. Nothing was better than making Harry happy, and Louis just soaked it all in, enjoying every second.

Once Harry had shed all his clothes and they were both stark naked, Louis moved close enough to place a hand on either side of Harry's swollen belly. He squatted to kiss a freckle right next to Harry's belly button. Looking up at Harry looking down at him, Louis said, "Can't believe you're growing our baby. You not only look amazing, you are amazing."

Harry's blush persisted as Louis stood again and asked, "Shall we take this party to the bed?"

Nodding, Harry grabbed one of Louis' hands. This time, he led the way, sitting down on the end of the bed. Louis sat down right next to him and leaned in for a kiss.

It did not take long for the kiss to become heated. Louis allowed Harry's tongue entry with no resistance. Harry tasted of the chocolate cake they'd had to celebrate Louis moving in. It tasted even sweeter on Harry than it had by itself.

Louis couldn't help himself. He had to leave Harry's lips and kiss a trail down his neck and onto his shoulder. The moans Harry made as Louis' mouth caressed his skin were enough to bring Louis to full-on rock hardness.

Harry must have also achieved this state. "I need you inside me. Now," he demanded.

"Pushy!" Not that Louis minded.

"Pregnancy hormones," Harry batted back. "Which I totally blame on you. Now are you going to help me out or not?"

"It would be my pleasure," Louis told him. "What would be _your_ pleasure? How would you like to do this tonight?"

The last time they had had sex--just about two weeks ago, Harry had ridden Louis. It had been divine, and it had been easy on Harry's body, since he got to control all the movement.

Harry didn't think about it very long before requesting, "Help me up on my hands and knees?"

It wasn't hard at all to get Harry into a comfy position. He propped his forearms up on pillows, and his belly hung in front of knees, not taking any weight at all.

"Ready?" Louis was already reaching for the nightstand and the lube inside the small drawer.

"More than ready." Harry wiggled his bum for emphasis.

Louis uncapped the lube and warmed a bit between his fingers before slipping an index finger into Harry. Harry gasped at the intrusion, but pushed back to drive Louis' finger deeper. When Louis added a second finger a minute or two later, Harry's moans became more and more pornographic.

When Louis introduced a third finger to the prep, Harry groaned deeply. "I'm close, Lou. Really close."

Deciding Harry was ready enough, Louis coated his aching member with lube, then positioned himself at Harry's entrance. "Okay?" he questioned.

"Okay," Harry confirmed.

Slowly, so he could feel every stretch, every muscle, every inch of Harry, Louis pressed inside. After he bottomed out, he paused for just a second, reveling in being as far inside Harry as he could be.

"Move!" Harry's command broke his reverie, and he immediately sought to comply, setting a pace that Harry met note for note. When Harry let out a cry, Louis grinned. He'd found Harry's sweet spot. Louis angled his movements so he hit that spot on each pass he made.

"Coming," Harry warned a mere second before he hauled in a shuddering breath.

Louis reached down with his hands to grip each side of Harry's belly, holding Harry tightly as he came. As Harry clenched around him, Louis, too, came, hard and fast.

For a long moment, Louis just clung to Harry, riding the wave of their powerful combined orgasm. Eventually, though, Harry started to shake from the position he was in, and Louis helped him move onto his side before quickly grabbing a flannel from the bathroom to clean them both off.

The flannel ended up on the floor when he finished--he could pick it up later--so Louis could shut off the lights and wrap Harry up in his arms, pulling the duvet up around them.

"That was amazing." Harry sighed contentedly.

Louis kissed the spot right behind Harry's ear. "It really was."

"I'm knackered," Harry went on, shuffling so his back was contoured perfectly along Louis' front.

"Sleep well, babe," Louis whispered.

"Welcome home," Harry whispered back.

Louis smiled and kissed the back of Harry's head. "Thanks, love. Glad to be here."

* * *

Autumn proved to be a very happy time for the new little family.

After that initial concern that she would have to give up her room to Louis, Kyra loved having Louis sharing their flat. It was like having another playmate on call at all times, and, after all, what could be better?

Harry loved having Louis there, too. Not just because he loved him--although he did--but because as he got more and more pregnant, it was wonderful to have someone else around to help out around the house, especially once Harry took a leave of absence from work a couple weeks before the baby was due. He was just too miserable and large to really be of service at the coffee shop.

November blew in bitterly cold, but that couldn't dampen the spirits of the Styles/Tomlinsons as they got closer and closer to meeting their newest family member.

Harry had hung a calendar up in the kitchen, and every night, he and Louis helped Kyra count down to November eighth, the baby's due date. She was beyond excited and could not wait to be a big sister.

Kyra had just crossed out the sixth of November when Louis noticed a wince cross Harry's face.

"You okay, babe?" Louis asked casually, not wanting to freak Kyra out.

Harry capped the marker Kyra had just used to get them one day closer to their target date, then pressed a hand to the side of his large bump. After a moment, he nodded. "I think so."

"You sure?" Louis checked.

"May be more Braxton Hicks," Harry answered. He had had two rounds of those in the recent past, and he'd assured Louis this was absolutely normal. "I just need to lay down. Can you do bedtime?"

"No, Daddy," Kyra whined, a little overtired from her overexcitement. "I want you."

"I know, sweetheart, but your baby sister has made Daddy very tired. Let Papa put you to bed tonight? Help Daddy out?" Harry pleaded.

Kyra paused for a moment, then relented, though she did so with a big, dramatic sigh. "Okay, Daddy."

Louis and Kyra followed Harry into the lounge and helped get him settled onto the couch under a fuzzy blanket.

Once Harry was taken care of--for the moment--Louis urged, "Come on, Ky. Let's go get a bath."

Kyra jumped unexpectedly into Louis' arms, and he nearly fell over. "Whoa, kiddo, watch it."

With a giggle, Kyra offered a mostly heartfelt, "Sorry."

"I'll be back once this little one is in bed," Louis told Harry before resituating Kyra on his hip and heading toward the bathroom.

Louis started a bubble bath and got himself almost as wet as Kyra playing with her as she got clean. They floated rubber ducks on top of the bubbles, sunk plastic submarines under the bubbles, and used some of the bubbles to make their names on the bathroom tile.

Only when the bubbles got flat did Kyra acquiesce to come out of the bath. Louis helped her into her favourite pink pyjamas, then she ran into the lounge for a goodnight kiss from Harry.

After said kiss had been acquired, Louis tucked her under the covers and read to her from a book from the Tom Fletcher collection. Kyra loved _There's a Monster in Your Book_.

Though she begged for one more story-- _Pleeeeease???_ \--Louis told her it was time to sleep. He kissed her all over her face, then made sure her stuffed lamb was securely under her arm and her chin tucked securely under her blanket, then he left the door open a crack and turned off the light.

When Louis returned to the lounge, he found Harry holding both sides of his belly and grimacing.

"Not getting any better?" Louis asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head. He inhaled and exhaled a couple times. "I'm not sure these are Braxton Hicks after all."

Louis took a seat on the edge of the coffee table directly in front of where Harry lay. "They're different?"

"They're getting stronger and a little closer," Harry reported. "This may be the real thing."

"They close enough you think it's time to go to hospital?" 

"I don't think quite yet." Harry shifted his weight in an effort to get more comfortable. "But I'm guessing I may not make the night."

"Should I ring Gemma so she's on call?" They had agreed that when Harry went into labour and it was time to deliver the baby, Gemma would come to watch after Kyra.

"That's probably wise."

Louis pulled out his mobile and gave Gemma a call. She said she'd go ahead and pack a bag and come over so she'd be there when Harry felt ready to go to hospital.

Setting his phone to the side, Louis said, "Hey, I don't think I've ever asked how long you were in labour with Kyra."

"A little more than twenty-four hours," Harry told him, shifting yet again.

"Yikes!" Louis shuddered. He couldn't even imagine going through that much pain for such an extended time. He already thought Harry was pretty amazing, but this cemented it that much more.

"Second babies are supposed to be faster," Harry stated. He rubbed the top of his belly. "Hopefully this one won't take quite as long."

"Can I get you anything?" Louis wanted to know.

"I'd kind of like to lay in bed," Harry answered. "Help me?"

"Of course!"

Louis stood immediately and helped Harry off the couch, then he put a hand on the small of Harry's back and the other around Harry's forearm, and together they walked slowly to the bedroom.

Once there, Louis helped Harry get out of his jeans and sweatshirt and into a t-shirt and some paternity pyjama bottoms. When Harry was comfy, Louis helped him get situated with a big pile of pillows behind him and the duvet cover over his legs.

"All good?" Louis checked.

"For now," Harry replied. "I'm going to see if I can get any sleep before these contractions get worse."

"I won't wake you when Gemma comes, then," Louis said.

"Thanks, Lou." Harry's eyes were already shut, and he began inhaling and exhaling deeply in preparation for trying to get some rest in in advance of the big event.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before padding out of the room, shutting off the light and leaving the door open just a crack. He then headed back down to the lounge to wait for Gemma to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long. She arrived--duffle bag in tow--about forty-five minutes after he rang her.

"How is he?" Gemma asked Louis as soon as he opened the door for her.

Louis took Gemma's bag and followed her into the lounge. "He's down the hall trying to rest a little. The contractions are pretty far apart right now, but they're pretty strong."

Gemma sat down on the sofa--which would double as her bed later on--and said, "Did he tell you how long he was in labour with Kyra?"

"He said just over twenty-four hours," Louis told her. "Sounds brutal."

"It wasn't fun," Gemma agreed. "But he handled it like a champ, even as scared as he was. He was only eighteen, but he did such a great job."

"I'm sure he will this time, too," Louis stated with confidence.

"Does Kyra know what's going on?" Gemma inquired next.

Louis shook his head. "She knows Harry isn't feeling great, but not that the baby seems to be on the way."

Gemma nodded her understanding. "Hopefully she'll sleep straight through the night, and I can tell her her baby sister is on the way then."

"At least tomorrow's Saturday, so we don't have to worry about school," Louis commented.

"You should try to get some sleep, too," Gemma urged. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Louis knew she was right. He got her some sheets and a pillow to use on the couch, then kissed her on the cheek and thanked her before retreating to his and Harry's bedroom.

Harry was, blessedly, asleep when Louis quietly entered the room. His breathing was deep and easy, and Louis knew he needed his rest for what was coming. In order not to wake Harry, then, Louis left the lights off, stripped to his boxers, not bothering to search the drawers for night clothes, and slid into bed as carefully as he'd ever done.

He didn't know exactly how long he'd been asleep when he was awoken by Harry shaking his shoulder, whisper-yelling, "Louis?"

It only took a mere second for Louis to remember that Harry was in labour, and he was wide awake. "You okay?"

"My waters just broke," Harry answered. "I think it's time to go to hospital."

In the pale moonlight coming in through the windows, Louis nodded. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 4:17 a.m. Well, at least he'd gotten a little sleep….

Louis wasted no time finding fresh clothes to wear, he just slipped back into the jeans and sweatshirt he'd been wearing the day before. Once he'd pulled on socks, too, he helped Harry into some clean boxers, a pair of paternity joggers, and what had become his favourite oversized sweater.

"Grab my hospital bag?" Harry requested as Louis began to lead him out into the hall. "It's on the floor of the closet."

Harry had packed a bag with some clothes for himself and for the baby several weeks earlier, and Louis easily found it exactly where Harry said it was. He slung it over his shoulder, then moved quickly back to Harry's side.

When they arrived in the lounge, Louis left Harry long enough to crouch by the couch where Gemma was sleeping. "Gemma?"

Gemma woke straight away, propping her head up on her elbow. She looked past Louis to where Harry stood, clutching his belly through a contraction. "Time for hospital?"

Harry slowly blew out a breath. "Yep. Waters broke."

"I'll bring Kyra over later," Gemma promised.

"Thanks, Gem," Harry said.

Louis rose to a standing position. "See you later."

"Good luck, H," Gemma wished fervently. "Louis. Call me if there's any news."

"I promise." Louis returned to Harry's side so they could pull on shoes and head out to the car.

Louis helped Harry into the passenger seat, careful to buckle him in, then slid into the driver's seat.

"Ready?" Louis asked, starting the engine.

"Yes," Harry responded. "Let's go."

Thanks to the early morning hour, there was virtually no traffic, so they made it to the hospital in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes after that, Harry was in a hospital gown, lying on a hospital bed, being checked by a doctor to see how dilated he was. Louis stood to the side of the bed, holding Harry's hand.

"You're at five centimetres," the doctor, who had introduced himself as Dr. Barnes, declared. "Just about halfway to where you need to be."

"Do we have enough time to call Harry's doctor?" Louis wanted to know.

"Given what you've told me about the timing of the labour so far, I'd say yes," Dr. Barnes replied. "Who's your doctor?"

"Helen Windsor," Harry said.

"She has privileges here," the doctor informed them. "We'll go ahead and page her for you."

Louis offered the doctor a grateful smile. "That would be fantastic."

"Let's get you comfortable, then, Harry, since you have a bit of a wait ahead of you," Dr. Barnes suggested.

Between the doctor and Louis, Harry was leaning back against the pillows, a sheet over his legs, just a minute or two later.

Once Harry was settled, Dr. Barnes asked him, "What are you thinking about drugs?"

"I'd like to try to do without," Harry told him. "I didn't use any with my first baby, and everything went really well."

"All right, then," the doctor said. "You have time to change your mind, so just let one of the nurses know if the pain gets to be too much."

"Okay," Harry promised, but Louis knew him well enough at this point to know he would power through with no drugs unless something happened which required medication.

The doctor gestured to the cord which hung next to Harry's bed and ended with a red button. "Just press the button if you need anything."

Harry nodded. "We will. Thanks."

Dr. Barnes left, presumably to both page Dr. Windsor and see to other patients.

Now they were alone--for the time being--Louis focused all of his attention on Harry. "How are you feeling?"

Harry inhaled and exhaled slowly before speaking. "So far, so good. I am definitely ready for this baby to be out."

Louis chuckled. "I'll bet. Though I'll kind of miss this big belly." He put his hand on Harry's bump, finding it rock hard from labour.

"You cannot be serious," Harry said, frowning.

"I've told you this before," Louis reminded him. "I told you you look amazing."

Right on schedule, a blush crept up Harry's cheek. He smirked, however. "Don't expect another belly like this too soon."

"That implies there will be a next time," Louis pointed out joyfully.

"We'll see," was all Harry would say. Then he was immediately beset by another contraction.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and Harry squeezed his way through the pain.

In what was clearly a move to distract himself, Harry commented, "I know Gemma will let Mum know what's going on. Did you text your mum?"

"Shit!" Louis swore. He yanked his mobile from his back pocket and pulled up his messaging app. After a few seconds, he added, "Now I have. Thanks for the reminder."

"Welcome."

"You're doing great, Harry," Louis went on.

"It helps to have you here," Harry revealed. "Thanks."

"No place else I'd rather be," Louis assured him, just as he got the chance to support Harry through another contraction.

Thirty minutes after Dr. Barnes left, Dr. Windsor showed up.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" she greeted them brightly.

"Good morning, Dr. Windsor," Louis and Harry chorused in return.

She walked up to the end of the bed. "I see your little girl is already a night owl."

Harry chuckled darkly. "Kyra came in the middle of the night, too. Seems to be my lot."

With a smile, the doctor said, "Well, let's see how things are progressing here."

Louis helped Harry push the sheet off his legs, then Harry obligingly spread his legs for Dr. Windsor to do a check.

"Looks like you're at about seven centimetres," she reported. "You're making excellent progress. I'd like to get a quick ultrasound to check on the baby's position, and then I'd like to get a foetal monitor on you."

Harry nodded his understanding.

Dr. Windsor got a nurse to bring in a portable ultrasound machine, and she made quick work of checking on the baby. "She's head down, looking all set to come out and meet her dads."

Louis and Harry exchanged a happy look, then focused back in on the doctor.

"I'm going to send a nurse in to set up the foetal monitor," she went on. "If you keep progressing the way you are now, I'd imagine you'll be delivering in two or three hours."

Harry groaned unhappily. Louis could only imagine facing several more hours of this kind of pain. He continued to be in complete awe of Harry.

"Are you still thinking no drugs?" Dr. Windsor checked, remembering the conversations they'd had about Harry's birth plan.

Harry nodded.

"If you change your mind, let someone know. We can still do an epidural, but not for much longer," she explained.

Harry had to work his way through a contraction before he could answer, "Got it."

"Call the nurses' station is you need anything," Dr. Windsor directed. "I'll be back in just a little while to check on you."

"Thanks," Louis said.

"So glad she's here," Louis commented as soon as the doctor was out of earshot.

Harry was working on adjusting himself on the bed for a more comfortable position, but he nodded his agreement all the same.

"How're you feeling?" Louis inquired again.

"Like this baby needs to come out already," Harry responded.

"You're doing a great job," Louis told him. "I can't even imagine what the pain is like."

Harry grinned, an evil glint in his eye. "Maybe we can knock you up next, and you can experience it for yourself."

Louis laughed. "I'll think about that."

The nurse the doctor had promised came in at that moment, pushing a foetal monitor in front of her. "Good morning, guys," she began. "I'm Tessa."

"Hi," Louis returned on behalf of himself and Harry.

"I'm here to get this monitor on so we can keep track of your baby and how…he? She?" She paused for the correct answer.

"She," Louis said.

"She's doing," Tessa completed her thought. She met Louis' gaze. "Help me out?"

"Sure." Louis was thrilled to contribute something to the proceedings.

Together, Tessa and Louis got the belt which would keep track of the baby's heartbeat and all of Harry's contractions around the widest part of Harry's belly.

"Does it feel all right?" Tessa questioned when Harry was settled back on his pillows. 

Harry nodded. "Feels fine."

"Is this your first baby?" Tessa wondered aloud.

"Second," Harry said. He tilted his head toward Louis. "First for him, though."

"Do you remember how the monitor works?" the nurse asked.

"It's been five years. A refresher would be good," Harry told her.

With great patience, Tessa explained the two main readouts. There was one which tracked the baby's heart rate, and another which monitored contractions. Conveniently, Harry had a contraction while she was telling them how to read the monitor, so it became very clear how that worked.

"All set, then?" Tessa confirmed, moving her gaze from Louis to Harry, then back.

They both nodded.

Tessa smiled. "Don't hesitate to call the nurses' station if you need anything."

"We will," Louis assured her.

Keeping an eye on the foetal monitor passed a little time. It was amazing that Louis could tell when a contraction was coming. The forewarning from the monitor made it possible for Louis to be ready to offer support from the first second a contraction began.

Dr. Windsor had just measured Harry at eight centimetres, and it was nearing seven-thirty--sunshine was starting to beam in through the window--when Gemma and Anne arrived with Kyra.

"Sorry! Sorry! We couldn't help it," Gemma apologised the minute they walked through the door. "We were all too excited about the baby coming."

"Daddy! Papa! Is the baby here yet?" Kyra demanded to know, jumping into Louis' arms.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Louis replied. He pointed at Harry. "Baby's still inside Daddy. But it won't be long now."

Kyra stretched out of Louis' arms towards Harry, clearly wanting her Dad.

"Gentle, okay, Kyra?" Louis commanded, and she nodded vigourously. He checked the monitor to make sure a contraction wasn't imminent, however, before setting her down at Harry's side.

Though he was exhausted from the combination of lack of sleep and some pretty strong contractions, Harry accepted a hug from Kyra with a smile. "Hi there, bug."

She sat back up to ask, "When is the baby coming?"

"Very soon," Harry said. "Are you being good for Nana and Auntie Gemma?"

She nodded.

Harry's face began to pinch, a sure sign another contraction was on his way. He met Louis' gaze and tilted his head toward Kyra.

"All right, Kyra, Daddy needs some space," Louis stated, reaching for her and lifting her off the bed.

Anne looked in Harry's direction, and there was no question she recognised what Harry was going through. She held her hand out to Kyra. "Hey, lovely, why don't we go down and get Daddy and Papa some breakfast? I'm sure they haven't gotten to eat."

"Okay, Nana," Kyra easily agreed. "We'll be right back, Papa."

"Can't wait," he returned, and then Anne wasted no time leading the five-year-old from the room.

"So, how are you doing, H?" Gemma inquired now that the little one was gone and Harry's contraction appeared to have passed.

"I'm ready to have this baby," Harry gave his new stock answer. "But at least this is moving a little more quickly than last time. It's only been twelve hours, and I don't think this one is going to make me wait that much longer." He rubbed circles on the side of his belly and hauled in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly.

"Kyra seriously couldn't be more excited," Gemma reported. "She was standing over me at the couch at six a.m. when she realised you two were gone. She refused to go back to sleep and demanded we call Mum and go."

Harry and Louis both laughed.

"At least she knows what she wants," Harry pointed out.

Gemma and Louis kept up a steady stream of conversation Harry didn't really need to contribute to until Dr. Windsor showed up again. She concluded that Harry was at nine and a half centimetres, and she made an estimated guess that Harry would be ready to start pushing within the next half-hour.

Harry's contractions started to be one on top of the other not long after Dr. Windsor left--having promised she'd be back in fifteen minutes. Gemma left to go find Anne and Kyra and tell them the baby was close, leaving Louis and Harry temporarily alone.

All Louis could do was offer some encouraging words and rub Harry's back. Harry was in an incredible amount of pain, but he worked hard to stay calm. Louis knew Harry wanted to be as present as possible during the baby's birth. 

When Dr. Windsor returned exactly fifteen minutes after she left, she said the magic words. "You're ten centimetres, Harry. Are you ready to have a baby?"

"More than ready," Harry assured her.

"Louis, you ready?" the doctor checked.

Louis smiled at Harry. "Absolutely."

"Let's do this, then." Dr. Windsor stood to summon a nurse, then she returned to the foot of the bed. The nurse who had helped with the foetal monitor, Tessa, came in and stood near to the doctor, ready to help if needed.

Harry was already positioned for pushing, having scooted down just a little toward the end of the bed to be examined. His only request was to get his hospital gown off, so when the nurse Dr. Windsor introduced as Holly arrived, she and Louis joined their efforts to help get the gown off of Harry.

It took the doctor a minute to get herself into a pair of gloves, then she situated her stool in the best place for her to help guide the baby out.

Louis stood at Harry's side, ready to do whatever Harry needed to get their baby out into the world. When Harry looked up at him, Louis said, "You've got this, babe."

Harry nodded, his eyes filled with determination.

Dr. Windsor jumped in to say, "Okay, Harry. When the next contraction comes, I want you to push."

"Okay," Harry acknowledged her direction.

Louis didn't need to be watching the foetal monitor to know when the next contraction started. He was alerted by the iron grip Harry got on his hand and the way Harry scrunched his face as he gave his first push.

Harry pushed for about ten seconds this time, face red, shoulders squared, then he fell back onto the pillows.

"You've got this," Louis encouraged him again. "You're doing great."

When the next contraction came, Harry gave it his all once more, groaning as he bore down.

"You're doing a good job, Harry," Dr. Windsor praised. "Keep it up."

Harry pushed with everything he had for thirty minutes with no sign of a baby. 

After a particularly strong contraction, Harry collapsed back onto the pillows behind him. "I can't…do it," he declared in a ragged voice.

"Yes, you can," Louis countered. "I know you can."

"I…didn't…remember…how…hard…this…was," Harry lamented in between shallow breaths.

"The brain tends to forget that part," Dr. Windsor interjected wryly. "You really are doing well. You just have to keep working. Your little girl will get here, I promise. In her own time, of course."

Harry was beset by another contraction right after this pep talk. He let out a little cry of frustration, then raised himself up to push some more. Louis held Harry's left hand in his own left hand, placing his right hand on the small of Harry's back to offer Harry support while he pushed.

For fifteen more minutes, Harry pushed with all his might while Louis did all he could to make sure Harry knew he was there to help in whatever capacity Harry needed. Dr. Windsor suggested Harry take a short rest at this juncture before keeping on.

During this brief respite, Harry requested the foetal monitor be removed--it was uncomfortable while he was trying to push, he stated--and Dr. Windsor said the baby didn't seem to be in any distress whatsoever, so it was okay to take the monitor off. Louis again helped the nurse complete this task.

There was still no sign of the baby's head, but Gemma stuck her head into the room to check on Harry's progress. "I was sent by the lady of your house to find out if her sister has arrived yet."

Louis waved her all the way in, and Harry actually smiled at the sight of her.

"No baby yet," Louis told her. "But Harry's doing really well."

Harry inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly before saying, "This baby is just as stubborn as Kyra." He inhaled and exhaled again. "I thought second babies were supposed to be quicker."

Louis didn't remember them specifically talking about how long it took Harry to deliver his first daughter. "How long did you push for Kyra?"

Harry grimaced. "Ninety minutes."

Louis glanced at the clock on the wall. "Halfway there, then."

"Bite your tongue!" Harry commanded. He then hissed as another contraction overwhelmed him. Rest time was over as Harry began once again to push with all his might, face bright red with the effort. Louis wiped Harry's brow with a damp flannel to keep him cool and focused.

Gemma was clearly a good luck charm. This time when Harry pushed, Dr. Windsor announced, "She's trying to crown!"

When the next contraction came and Harry pushed, he screamed. Louis was momentarily alarmed, but understood Harry's reaction when the doctor stated, "She's crowning. Now, Harry, I don't want you to push during the next contraction. Just let me use it to help the baby's head out."

Harry nodded. Louis could tell that it was taking all of Harry's energy not to push as his belly contracted. Harry's eyes were closed, and he hauled in deep breath after deep breath.

"Should I stay or go?" Gemma asked the room.

Though his eyes remained closed, Harry was the one to answer with a simple, "Stay."

Gemma grinned and took a post on Harry's right side, standing so she could watch the doctor work to help her niece's grand entrance.

It took two contractions, but Dr. Windsor declared. "Head's out."

Gemma gasped as she took in the sight, a huge grin on her face. Louis couldn't help moving down just enough to see. He was awed at the sight himself. His daughter--his daughter!--had a cap of dark hair and a calm little face as the doctor gently cradled her to guide her out.

"Okay, Harry, give me a big, big push for the shoulders," the doctor ordered.

Louis moved back up to support Harry. "She's gorgeous, Harry. She's almost here."

Harry had to push three times--screaming with every effort--but then the baby's shoulders emerged from Harry's body, the rest of her falling into Dr. Windsor's hands in a rush. The sound of a baby's cry immediately filled the room, a bit miffed at having been taken from her warm womb.

"Congratulations!" the doctor wished over the baby's lusty wail. "It's a girl!" She lifted the baby between Harry's knees to lay her on Harry's chest.

Louis heard Harry's breath stop momentarily at his first look at his newborn.

"She's beautiful, Harry," Louis said, though those words didn't come close to describing what he really thought. There were no words for that. "You did an amazing, amazing job."

Harry smiled down at the baby girl calming down on his chest. "Hi there, peanut." He pressed a kiss to her head.

"Louis, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Windsor asked.

Louis nodded and took the pair of clippers the doctor handed him and cut right before the spot where the cord had been clamped.

"Harry, let's take care of this placenta, then we're all done here," Dr. Windsor urged.

It took almost no time for the doctor to help Harry use the last of his contractions to expel the placenta which had housed the baby for nine months. "You did a wonderful job, Harry. Congratulations again."

"Thanks." Harry lifted his eyes from his baby girl long enough to meet Dr. Windsor's gaze and smile.

"I'll be back to check on you in a bit," the doctor informed him. "Our nurses will take fine care of you and your little one, but they can call me if anything seems amiss."

"Thanks." It was Louis' turn to offer words of gratitude.

None of them noticed Dr. Windsor slip out of the room, as their attention was wholly back on the tiny baby in Harry's grasp.

Now the doctor was gone, Gemma hurried around the bed to stand right behind Louis to get a good look at her niece. "H, she's absolutely gorgeous."

The three of them stood there silent for a full minute, just staring at the baby, reveling in her arrival. As for the baby, she lay calm and quiet on Harry's chest, exhausted from her adventure. Her tiny nose was easily identifiable as Louis', and her small bowed lips were definitely from Harry. Louis found her to be a perfect mix of them both.

Nurse Tessa cleared her throat to get the attention of the baby's admirers. "I just need to take her to be weighed, measured, and cleaned, then I'll get her right back to you."

Reluctantly, Harry handed the baby over, and Tessa whisked her away for her first exam.

Another nurse none of them had noticed approached the bed. "Hi there. I'm Sarah." She met Harry's gaze. "Why don't we get you pulled back together so you can show off the baby to anyone who might be waiting to meet her?"

Gemma gasped. "Mum! I'll go tell them the baby's here." She rushed from the room to go share the news.

By the time Sarah finished helping clean Harry up and got him repositioned at the head of the bed, Tessa had returned with the baby.

"She's seven pounds, two ounces, nineteen inches long," Tessa reported as she transferred the baby to Louis' waiting arms. "She's perfectly healthy. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Louis and Harry returned simultaneously, both looking at the baby and not the nurse.

"Call us if you need anything," Sarah said before she and Tessa left the room, passing Anne and Kyra as Gemma ushered then back to where Harry, Louis, and the newest member of their family was.

Behind Harry's family was a surprise for Louis.

"Mum!" Louis cried. She had obviously gotten his hasty text from earlier and immediately headed south.

Jay grinned, walking over to kiss Louis' cheek and cup a gentle hand under the baby's head. "I couldn't help it. I had to come. She's beautiful!"

"Isn't she?" Louis agreed.

"Great job, Harry," Jay told him, walking around Louis to give Harry a kiss, too.

"Thanks," Harry said. "And thanks for coming."

"I wanted to meet her straight away." Jay turned her head to look back at the newborn Louis held.

Anne gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth when she got _her_ first good look at the baby. She removed her hand to utter, "She really is gorgeous!"

"That seems to be the general consensus," Gemma commented with a grin.

Louis spied Kyra hanging back a little, suddenly shy now that the baby was actually here. He sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed before saying, "Hey, Kyra, ready to meet your little sister?"

Kyra nodded and slowly moved to stand in front of Louis, who turned the baby just a little so Kyra could see her easily.

"She's tiny!" Kyra exclaimed. The adults all laughed, causing Kyra to be momentarily insulted, though she regained herself quickly.

"So were you when you were first born," Harry noted. "In fact, you were even smaller."

"I was?" Kyra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes indeed," Harry assured her.

Kyra inspected her baby sister carefully. "What's her name?"

Louis and Harry exchanged a look. They had discussed some names, but had decided to wait until their little girl arrived to make a choice. Both of them wanted to make sure her name suited her.

"You should choose," Harry told Louis. "I got to pick Kyra's name."

"Are you sure?" Louis checked.

"I'm positive." Harry nodded firmly.

"Well, I'll do the first name if you do the second," Louis offered a suggestion. He didn't think he should have all the power in naming her.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said. "Which name do you think fits her?"

Louis took a long moment to study his small daughter's face, thinking about all the names he and Harry had both liked from the baby book Gemma had gotten them. As he gazed into her face, she opened her deep blue eyes and looked right up at him, and he knew.

"Imogen," he declared, looking over at Harry to gauge his reaction.

Harry's smile was fast and stretched from ear to ear. "I love it."

"Middle name?" Louis prompted.

It did not take Harry very long to decide what he thought the baby's middle name should be. "Rose," he stated.

"Imogen Rose," Louis tried out her first two names together to hear how they sounded. He and Harry shared a smile of success.

"Imogen Rose Styles-Tomlinson," Harry went on to add her surname to the list.

Louis turned his attention back to Kyra, who was still just staring at the baby with delight and wonder. "Her name is Imogen," he finally answered her question.

Kyra grinned and leaned over to kiss the baby's forehead. "Hi, Immy," she greeted her sister.

"Barely an hour old and she already has a nickname," Gemma marveled. "That may be a record."

"Imogen is a lovely name. Good job, boys," Anne said. She paused ever so briefly. "Now, can I hold my granddaughter for just a moment?"

"Only a moment," Harry said, clearly itching to get Imogen back into his arms.

Anne, Jay, Gemma, and Kyra (sitting down and under Louis' strict supervision) all took a turn holding baby Imogen in their arms. Then she was finally placed back into Harry's eager arms.

"Hi there, Immy," Harry cooed, borrowing Kyra's nickname for her sister. "We're so glad you're finally here."

Louis sat down close enough to be able to run a finger gently down Imogen's cheek. "Not bad for a mistake, yeah?"

Harry looked into Louis' eyes, and Louis saw nothing but pure love. "Not a mistake at all. We were meant to be. All four of us together."

"I love you, Harry," Louis proclaimed, not caring who was in the room to hear it.

Harry obviously didn't care either. "I love you, too."

End (17 June 2017)


End file.
